A NEW START
by BlAcKTiTaN1
Summary: AU beast boy and robin have fallen out and their frienship seems to be lost forever. beast boy is pushed to the point where he needs to leave. he meets up with a group of new superheroes and sets up his own team. what will become of the original titans? why does robin want revenge? CHAPTER 4 AND 5 HAVE BEEN UPDATED. Thanks for the suggestions! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A NEW START

BEAST BOY - 17

RAVEN - 16

ROBIN - 19

STARFIRE - 19

CYBORG - 21

BUMBLEBEE - 20

ARGENT - 16

(BB X ARGENT, ROB X STAR, CY X BEE) hint of BB X RAE

(A/N this is my very first fanfiction. I know this is not good, but at least I've tried. This story contains swearing. You have been warned.)

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. I JUST OWN THE PLOT.

Chapter 1

It has been a tiring day for all of the titans. Over the course of 8 hours they had to stop 4 bank robberies, 1 hostage situation and 3 slade attacks. The titans were exhausted and they decided to have a little party in celebration of bringing down slade once and for all. At the start Raven was not really keen with the idea, but eventually Beast boy managed to coax Raven into joining the party.

They were preparing for the party. Robin was inviting couple of their closest friends over, Starfire was decorating the tower with balloons and other decorating material that they had bought over the years, while Beast boy and Raven headed out to get some snacks for the party. Cyborg was setting up his brand new home cinema, which was given to him as a birthday present couple of days ago by one of his fans. He was also assigned on planning the party activities. Everyone was busy doing something.

After 10 minutes they had finally finished setting up the party and waited for Raven and Beast boy to get back home with the party snacks.

They made it back home some several minutes before the other titans were expecting their 2 guests were expected to arrive. They quickly put the snacks on the separate bowls on the counter and made sure everything was perfect.

After they made sure everything was perfect, they rushed to their bedrooms to get changed for the party.

After couple of minutes of getting changed, the first one to arrive back to the main room was Cyborg, followed by Starfire, Robin, Beast boy and Raven

Starfire was wearing a pink long dress (that she wore date with destiny). Robin was wearing a red shirt with green jeans. Beast boy wore black jeans with cosmos blue T shirt with a skull picture covering the entire shirt and writing underneath the image that stated 'heaven won't take me in and hell is afraid that I might take over'. Next titan to walk into the main room was Raven. She was wearing a black strapless shirt with black skirt. When Beast boy stared at Raven he couldn't help but to drool, but quickly snapped out of it before he got caught. The only one that didn't need to get changed was cyborg because one he was half metal and two he didn't own any clothes. He just wore his holographic rings, which generated a holographic suit for him.

Just as expected, when they were about to sit down on the couch to wait for Argent and Bumblebee to arrive to the tower, they heard a doorbell go off.

"THEY'RE HERE" Starfire exclaimed. She stood up quickly and flew to the door to let their party guests in. She flew to the door and opened it. "WELCOME FRIENDS TO OUR PARTY" she exclaimed excitedly, wrapping both of them into her famous death hugs.

"Hey Star...need air" Argent gasped, trying to break free from her death grip.

"Oh sorry friends. Come in" she said, with a hint of blush, embarrassed about choking her friends.

The common room doors slid opened, revealing 2 of their guests.

"Hey guys glad you could make it" said Robin, greeting them with a handshake.

"Glad we could come" Argent responded, staring at Beast boy. She walked up to him and embraced him in a hug, which shocked him, but he returned it. Argent felt a hint of happiness flow through her, that her long time crush was hugging her back, but she didn't show it.

When Raven saw him hugging her she felt herself slightly becoming jealous as she glared at the TV hoping it would disintegrate. Argent saw this, she realised that Raven was jealous and that Beast boy might be taken, so she released him, trying not to start a fight with the half demon.

ARGENT: 'One day Beast boy will be mine' she though, stealing a few glances at him, which didn't go unnoticed by Bumblebee. Bumblebee smirked knowingly at her as a plan formed in her head to help Argent out with her little problem. She made it her mission to get Argent and Beast boy together as soon as possible.

'How dare she touch my Beastipoo' screamed jealousy in Ravens head.

'Let me at her, I will personally tear her head off' screamed brave.

'RAGE SHALL CONSUME HER' Stated rage.

'shut up. All of you are giving me a headache. It's bad enough that Argents here' Raven screamed at her emotions, forcing her jealousy to back down, while trying to act civil about this.

"Hey sparky" said bumblebee giving him a hug.

"Hey bee how's it going" he replied, hugging her back lovingly.

"Oh same old same old" she said, staring into his eyes. She leaned over to Cyborg and whispered something into his ear. An evil smirk spread across his face as she revealed him her plan and whispered "this is going to be great"

"Hey guys how about we sit down and relax" suggested Robin.

"Way ahead of you" replied Beast boy as he ran towards the couch and vaulted over it, sitting next to Raven. Raven felt a little more at ease for the moment as her secret lover sat close to her.

Argent just giggled at his childish behaviour, but she felt a hint of jealousy creeping into her mind when she saw Beast boy sat down next to her competition. Argent frowned inwardly as she followed the others onto the couch. She sat down next to Beast boy, but made sure to keep a slight distance, so she wouldn't aggravate a certain empath even more than she already has.

Raven smirked to herself, when she felt Argent become jealous. She leaned closer to Beast boy. That was her way of saying that Beast boy was hers.

Beast boy sensed the tension rising between two of the girls, but decided to ignore it as he had no idea how to deal with the situation.

After speaking for half an hour about cars, villains and their successes, Cyborg finally decided to put Bumblebees plan into action and see if anyone was interested in playing a game.

"Hey guys I've an idea." he said, getting everyones attention "Lets play truth or dare" Others just stared at him for a moment before they nodded in agreement, well except Raven, so it was up to Beast boy again to risk himself getting hurt or thrown out of the window.

"Come on Raven" he pleaded.

"No" Raven simply stated. She liked when he begged and this time was no exception. This just showed her how much he cared about her.

"Pweease" he practically begged, morphing into a kitten and gave her 'the face'. He knew that Raven wasn't able to resist the face. She tried to ignore him, but when he jumped onto her lap and brushed his side against her stomach, her defences failed. Just as he predicted Raven crumbled and sighed defeatedly and said "fine, but you'll owe me afterwards". He knew exactly what she meant by that.

They sat down on the floor in a circle and got comfortable. Beast boy was sitting next to Argent and Raven while Cyborg sat next to Bumblebee and and Argent and Robin sat next to Starfire and Raven.

"Ok since Cyborg came up with the idea, why doesn't he start?" Bumblebee suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they stared at Cyborg expectantly.

CYBORG: "Ok Beast boy truth or dare?"

BEAST BOY: "Dare" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

CYBORG: an evil smirk spread across his face as he stated "I dare you to sit on Ravens lap till the end of the game"

With that he recieved a death glare from Raven, but inwardly she was thanking Cyborg for this. Beast boy gulped nervously as he shifted towards Raven and sat on her lap. He closed his eyes in fear of getting blown up or thrown out of the window, but it never happened. He opened his eyes in confusion and looked at Raven. She was blushing viciously. She hated public displays of affection. Her emotions were squealing in delight. It took all her concentration not blow something up.

BEAST BOY: "Ok Chrome dome truth or dare?" he stuttered, still nervous about him sitting on Ravens lap.

CYBORG: "TRUTH" he stated knowing fully well, that he'll make him do something embarrassing in front of the others. It was Beast boys way to get revenge on Cyborg.

BEAST BOY: "Damnit I had a good dare as well" he pouted "Ok Cyborg what are your true feelings towards Bumblebee" he finished with a smirk knowing smirk.

Cyborg blushed heavily cursing something under his breath as he turned his attention towards Bumblebee.

CYBORG: "Bee I like you a lot, I mean like like" he said quickly, stressed the word like and then looked away from her, staring at the floor. He was unable to bring himself to look at her in fear of rejection.

What she did next shocked him to his core. She brought his face to meet hers and then leaned in for a kiss. About 10 seconds later she pulled away and said "I really like you as well"

Cyborg looked at her dreamily. After he snapped out of it, he pulled Bumblebee onto his lap, which she didn't reject. She sat on his lap and snuggled into his chest as he asked.

CYBORG: "Robin truth or dare"

He considered his options he could say truth, but then he would most likely have to confess his feelings to Starfire or he could choose dare and get away with it.

ROBIN: "Dare" he replied uncertainly.

CYBORG: "Kiss starfire straight on her lips" he said triumphantly.

Robins eye twitched under his mask as started blushing madly, cursing to himself about cyborg. He had faced Slade without starting to panic and dammit 'I can do it' he looked at Starfire and leaned in for a quick peck and pulled back quickly, avoiding eye contact with her.

ROBIN: "Bublebee Truth or dare"

BUBLEBEE: "Dare, come on Robin give me your best shot I ain't afraid of you"

Robin smiled "good"

ROBIN: "I dare you to eat Starfires tameranian pudding, which she left in the fridge earlier"

He said it with a victorious smirk as he saw her facial expression change from confident to horror. She wasn't expecting him to come up with such a faring challenge. Everyone gasped in horror, knowing how terrible her puddings were. Beast boy actually stared laughing and said "damn it Robin thats actually a good idea" She stood up grumbling something about 'stupid traffic light'. She went to the fridge and pulled out a green goo. She looked at it in disgust, but she was too stubborn. she never backed out of a dare. She took a spoon out of one of the drawers and took a bite of the nasty pudding.

Her eyes widened as she attempted to swallow Starfires horrible pudding. Her face had actually turned as white as snow. She quickly spat it out and ran to the sink. She turned on the tap and drank a gallon of water in attempts to wash out the horrible taste. It tasted like rabbit droppings with a most bitter taste in the world. She then put the pudding back in the fridge and stomped back to others, glaring at Robin. "Just wait till I come up with a good idea" she said in a threateningly quiet tone.

BUBLEBEE: "Argent truth or dare" she said, deciding to put her plan in action.

ARGENT: "dare" she replied without showing much enthusiasm. She had a vague idea, what Bumblebee was going to dare her to do. She was too afraid to say truth, knowing Bumblebee she would force Argent to admit her feelings towards Beast boy.

BUBLEBEE: "I dare you to kiss Beast boy for 5 no 10 minutes" she said knowingly that argent secretly loved the idea as she had admitted to liking him to her on the way down.

-Flashback-

Argent and bumblebee were flying towards the T shaped tower, when Argent decided to tease her. "So when are you going to admit your feelings towards Cyborg?" this made Bumblebee blush heavily. Argent started to giggle inwardly, when she saw Bublebees expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she stuttered, making it more obvious that she was lying.

Argent smirked "Come on, it is so obvious that you like each other. Just admit it."

Bumblebee glared at her and sighed defeatedly. She knew that there was no way of lying to her best friend "Fine. I do like him, but im sure that he doesn't like me back the same way"

ARGENT: "How do you know when you haven't asked him"

Bumblebee was becoming more uncomfortable with the interrogation and decided to turn it around against her. "Who do you like" she countered with a knowing smirk.

Now it was Argents turn to blush "Uhh...n-no one" she stuttered uncomfortably, staring off into the distance, in desperate attempt to hide her growing blush.

BUMBLEBEE: "Yeah and thats why you are blushing and stuttering. Just tell me who you like"

Argent kept looking away from her, trying to figure out a way to end this conversation. "No"

BUMBLEBEE: "Is it because he's green and has pointy ears" she said, her smirk growing even more wider.

ARGENT: "W-w-what are you talking about?" her blush growing worse by every second.

BUMBLEBEE: "Yeah I have seen you staring at him hungrily, when he's not looking at you and when he does turn around, you look away from him blushing like there is no tomorrow" She had Argent cornered now.

"Fine. I do like him more than a friend, but dont tell him" she said defeatedly

-End Flashback-

If you could kill a person with a glare, which Raven was giving Bumblebee, she would have been chopped into thousands of pieces by now.

'Don't you dare you bitch' jealousy screeched.

'I swear down if she goes anywhere near his lips I will personally take control of this body and hurt her' Brave shouted.

'RAGE SHALL CONSUME HER' Rage shouted.

'Shut up it's just a stupid dare, it's not like he actually would like doing it' Raven mentally shouted at them

Beast boy just wished that he could be somewhere else because he was secretly dating Raven and now he was going to be kissed by another beautiful girl and he would secretly enjoy.

Argent stood up and told Beast boy to do the same. He complied hesitantly and stood up. Raven could feel waves of fear coming off Beast boy. That was enough to reassure her emotions about what Raven had said, but jealousy still hated this.

Argent walked over to Beast boy and looked up into his emerald eyes for a second, before pulling him by the collar of his shirt and smashed her lips against his. He was shocked by her straight forwardness. His mind shut down couple of seconds after. It was replaced by instincts, which was a big mistake as he wrapped his arms around her waist, making it look obvious that he enjoyed it. All of his fear was replaced with another familiar emotion, which he tried to mask as best as he could. The emotion he was trying to mask was love.

He loved Raven, but as he was kissing Argent, he felt something more powerful between 2 of them, than when he was kissing Raven. This confused him.

When Argent felt him wrapping his arms around her waist, she felt like she was going to burst from happiness as she decided to return him the favour by wrapping her own hands around his neck.

When Raven saw Beast boy wrapping his hands around her waist, she got the idea that he might be enjoying the kiss. She tried to feel what emotions were emitting from him, but found none. She started fuming as she clenched her mouth shut. She did not want to say anything that she might regret later on.

'That cheating prick, we should kill them both right now' Rage shouted.

Raven felt extreme amount of anger, sadness and jealousy come over her as her secret crush was kissing Argent back. She didn't know it, but she had a hurt look on her face. She looked like she was about to cry. She stood up and ran out of the room before her powers could hurt someone. She felt like she wanted to cry. She felt so betrayed and hurt.

"Wait Raven where are you going" Beast boy shouted after her as he pulled away from the kiss, which made Argent frown in jealousy. She didn't like that he paid more attention to Raven, than to her.

He knew that it was a dare. He also knew this might hurt Raven, which it did. He just hoped that he could get her to forgive him now. He knew that he would have to beg on his knees for forgiveness.

She would probably send him to another dimension for a while as a punishment. He knew that he had to pay for the consequences of his actions, so he might as well get it done and over with.

"Hey guys I'm going to see if she's ok" with that said he left the main room.

A/N this is first chapter of my story. Rewievs would be appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

Chapter 2

Raven ran through the hallways towards the safety of her own room. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She didn't care if her powers were going haywire or if her powers were going to rearrange the entire tower. She made it to her door which had 'RAVEN' encraved into it. She punched in the password that unlocked her door for her to enter safety from rest of the world. She ran in and locked the door behind her. She then jumped onto her bed burying her face into one of the pillows and let her tears flow freely from within.

"How could he?" Raven cried out.

-Scene change-

Beast boy was walking silently through the hallways, cursing under his breath about how could he be so weak and stupid. He was also trying to come up with a good apology for what he had done. He walked up to the door that separated him and his secret lover that he had hurt unintentionally.

He lifted up his hand making it into a fist and nocked on quietly. "Raven" he spoke quietly.

No reply

He placed his ear on the door, listening to any sounds that would tell him that Raven was there. He wasn't that surprised when he heard Raven crying. After all he did hurt her more than he ever knew.

He attempted to nock again, to get Ravens attention. She might not have heard him the first time, but it was no use, she still didn't answer him. So he decided to try and speak to her instead. "Raven im sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I know that I hurt you, but I want to make it up to you." This time he heard a muffled scream. "Go back to your precious Argent"

"Raven please, come to the door" he pleaded.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost" she shouted

"Fine" he said, morphing into a fly. He flew underneath the crack of her door, which he had secretly made a while ago. He flew into her room and morphed back into a green teen.

"GO AWAY" she screeched, sensing his presence in her room. But even her screeching didn't deter him. He had to make sure she was ok or else he wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself

"Raven I wanted to apologize for what happened in there. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or to even speak to you but please I just want you to understand what happened in there was all her. It's not like I enjoyed being in that room at that moment." he explained.

"It looked like you enjoyed every moment of it" Raven countered, falling into a deeper pit of depression as she stood up finally facing him.

"No I didn't and you as an empath should have felt it" he countered walking towards her embracing her in a hug.

"Let go of me Beast boy if you don't want to end up in another dimension" she growled, but felt her anger starting to subside. This threat didn't stop him from trying to calm her down, as he was prepared to be sent to another dimension. His life would be worthless without her.

"I don't care if you send me to another dimension, all I want you to know is that I love you and nothing is ever going to change that."

Ravens anger has fully subsided now. She hates how she can't stay mad at him. She finally wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his chest. "Do you know how much you have hurt me" she asked between sobs.

He knew this question didn't need to be answered as he knew exactly how much he had hurt her, but decided to answer her anyway.

"Yes I know, and im so sorry for doing this to you. I will probably regret this till the end of my life. But I promise that this will never happen again." He answered sincerely.

Raven looked into his eyes, trying to find any sign of a lie, but all she found was sincerity. She then sighed and said "I forgive you, but if you ever do this to me again I will send you to Trigon and i'll let him have some fun with you." Beast boy then smiled "I wouldn't expect anything less from you" with that said he kissed her passionately, she was shocked at first, but soon melted into it. Raven felt his tongue touching her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and let him explore while she explored his. After couple of minutes of having a make out session they pulled apart.

Beast boy saw something he wanted to see most at the moment. He saw Raven giving him a small smile which was rare because of her powers, but she had somewhat control over them. He felt like dying from happiness.

She then looked around her room to see the damage her powers had done. There was few books blown here and there, but there really wasn't that much damage to her surprise. She has mastered enormous amount of control her powers.

"Did you enjoy the kiss that Argent gave you?" She asked shyly, not really wanting to know the answer.

He looked deep into her violet eyes as he lied through his teeth "No". He hated lying, especially to her, but she didn't want to hurt her more than ge had already done. To be honest had actually enjoyed it more than eating his tofu. He was still confused about what he felt during the kiss. It was such a powerful feeling, which he had never felt before with Raven or even Terra.

He didn't want Raven to know how he actually felt about the kiss. He had become good at concealing the truth from people since his parents had died. He wore his comedian mask every day to conceal his miserable past from himself and the world.

As Raven tried to find out the truth through his emotions, she couldn't sense any behind his answer, so she took it as the truth. Beast boy broke away from the hug "Shall we go back to the main room, I'm sure that others are worried about you" he asked grabbing hold of Ravens hand. She looked at his hand blushing slightly, she nodded.

They left Ravens room hand in hand, walking down towards the main room. When they reached the door that stood between the hallway and main room. He gripped Ravens hand bit tighter in hopes to get her attention. She looked at him as he stared into her violet eyes that he loved loosing himself in. He just wanted to clear something between him and Raven. "Raven I know I never said this before, but I want you to know that I love you" he stated while blushing like a christmas tree.

"I know and I love you too" Raven replied with a quick peck. They then walked into the main room hand in hand. Other titans have long finished their game and were now sitting on the couch watching wicked scary 3.

When they heard the main room doors hiss open. Starfire turned around. First thing she saw was them holding hands. Starfire squealed happily "wonderous you have found love for each other" she flew to them giving her trademark hug. This got the attention of the other titans "Hey...Star need air" they both gasped. "Oh sorry friends. I forgot how fragile humans can be" with that she let go of them. When Argent heard the word love she turned around looking at Beast boy. She growled at her competition quietly before turning back around ignoring her. 'How could Beast boy choose that witch over me, I mean I look a lot more beautiful than her' she thought jealously.

When Raven felt Argents jealousy and saw her angry face Raven let go of Beast boys hand which confused him for a second until he felt her put her arm wrap around his waist, protectively pulling him closer to her. This didn't go unnoticed by the other titans, but they decided not to pursue the matter any further for their own safety.

After they finished congratulating the new couple they sat back down on to the couch, followed by Raven and Beast boy. Raven sat on Beast boys lap to make sure to keep her competition out of her territory.

Bumblebee grumbled under her breath as she had failed on her mission.

When Raven saw Argent glaring at the TV, she gave off a victorious smirk. She knew she had beaten her, because he loved her.

'Yeah keep on glaring, but you will never have him' stated Brave smugly in Ravens mind. Raven couldn't agree more to her statment.

Raven snuggled into Beast boys chest, trying to get comfortable. After couple of minutes snuggling on his chest she fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about her prize. She slept for about 10 minutes before she was rudely woken up by someone screaming in the movie. She groaned to herself as she couldn't get any sleep anymore.

Half an hour later Argent decided that she had enough of watching them two snuggling and kissing. She stood up and told the others that she had to leave. When the others asked why she was in a hurry? She replied that she had to go to an important meeting tomorrow and that she needed to wake up early.

Everyone except Raven waved goodbye to her. She left the tower and flew off faster than she had ever done before.

ARGENT: 'This isn't over' she grumbled to herself angrily.

Now that Argent was gone Raven felt lot more safer about Beast boys and her relationship. Raven was able to relax more and and actually concentrate on the movie as well rather than constantly keeping a protective eye on Beast boy.

She soon tensed up a bit due to her getting afraid of the movie, but Beast boy comforted her with soothing words and kisses to which she relaxed into.

At the end of the film Raven glanced at other titans. Cyborg and Bumblebee were snuggling together. Robin and Starfire were actually sleeping on the couch. Starfire rested her head on Robins lap while Robin had subconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist.

'When are those two going to admit their feelings for each other. It's so obvious that they like each other that even a blind man could sense them liking each other, but somehow them 2 are the only ones that can't' Raven thought.

Raven then woke Beast boy up who had fallen asleep at the end. She took his hand "Beast boy lets go to my room" she told him huskily. Beast boy complied without a moment of hesitation. As they stood up and told the others good night. They left the main room and entered hers. After she took off her cloak, she layed down on her bed motioning Beast boy to do same. He layed down next to her, pulling a cover over himself facing Raven. He then leaned in giving her a peck. He then closed his eyes "goodnight Rae"

It's Raven not Rae, my name has 2 syllables in" she said it in fake anger and then pecked him once more and let the world of dreams take over.

-Change Scene-

"Is it just me or is Raven way overprotective of Beast boy" Cyborg asked Bumblebee, both of them getting up and waking Robin and Starfire up.

"Yeah, but can you blame her, I mean Argent likes Beast boy too and she would do anything to get her hands on him" she whispered

"Argent likes Beast boy" Robin asked with a surprised look on his face 'I thought that she liked Hotspot' he wondered inwardly.

"Well wasn't it kinda obvious how Argent reacted after she saw Raven holding his hand or when I dared her to kiss him" she replied.

He shrugged "I suppose so"

"Ok time for bed" yawned Cyborg while locking the tower down.

He was soon followed by Bumblebee. This left Starfire and Robin into the main room in an uncomfortable silence.

"Err Star" Robin finally broke the silence.

"Yes friend Robin"

"Can I tell you something important" he was preparing for a major life changing decision.

"What is it Robin" Starfire asked concerned.

"Star I- can I show it to you instead" he asked

"what is it" she asked.

Robin leaned closer to Starfire and kissed her on the lips. She froze for a second, but snapped out of it and returned the favour.

Today all the titans went to sleep knowing that they had someone to wake up to, who they loved and cherished. For now nothing else mattered, not even Slade could ruin this.

(A/N what do you think of the story so far. I know it's not the best, but its my first ever fanfiction. Expect chapter 3 to be up within next 2 days) Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a bright early morning. All of the titans were soundly asleep. The sun was shining through the window of a certain empath, causing her to wake up. She was always an early titan, the first one to wake up. She glanced over at her alarm clock. It showed 6:00 in a morning. She turned her head to her soundly sleeping boyfriend. He had a slight smile on his face. She layed there watching him for half an hour before she got out of the bed. She took her towel and entered into a bathroom, going through her usual routine of having a shower, brushing her teeth and going back to her room to get a clean leotard and cloak.

She then grabbed her book from her table and left her room leaving Beast boy to slumber for couple more hours. She walked towards main room, where the kitchen was located. She walked to kitchen putting a kettle on the stove to boil water. She took her mug out of one cupboard and herbal tea out of another. While putting herbal tea into her mug she heard a kettle starting to whistle. She took a kettle off the stove and poured water into her mug and set the kettle back down. She grabbed a mug full of herbal tea and went to sit down on the couch on her usual spot. She sipped some of her herbal tea and then set it down on the table and opened her book and started reading.

Morning was a best time for Raven to read because there was no distractions until other titans woke up which was usually around 8 clock.

Raven managed to read for half an hour until her peace was interrupted by sound of the titans alarm going off. She closed the book in annoyance. Raven was on a really interesting chapter of her horror book. 'So much for peace and quiet' she sighed, waiting for the other titans to emerge into the main room.

All the titans emerged into the main room with Beast boy saying "Who the hell is causing trouble this early in the morning" glaring at the screen.

Robin checked the computer. "jailbreak. TITANS GO" With that they all rushed out of

the main room.

-Change scene-

Titans arrived at the scene of the crime. They saw smoke and flames covering the main enterance of the prison. They saw a misterious figure standing by the enterance. They jumped out of the Tcar and ran towards the figure. They stopped in front of him.

"Who are you" Robin demanded.

"Robin, have you already forgotten our little encounter previous day?" asked a familiar voice.

Robin: "Slade"

Slade: "excellent Robin" he taunted

vein appeared on top of Robins head in annoyance "TITANS GO" with that

they started to attack him.

Slade started to run away while others were chasing after him. Suddenly the ground shook and split apart. Plasmus crawled out of the ground blocking a path to catch Slade. Beast boy morphed into pterodactyl and flew after Slade, Robin and others were taking care of Plasmus.

Beast boy was chasing after Slade through the streets. After five minutes of chasing him around the streets Slade suddenly stopped and turned around to face Beast boy. Beast boy who morphed back into his human self, taking a battle stance.

BEAST BOY: "It's over slade. You're going down"

SLADE: "On the contrary Beast boy, this is only the beggining"

with that said slade charged at him with a fly kick, hitting him in the chest. Beast boy flew backwards on to the concrete. He then morphed into tiger attempting to attack Slade, but was striked down with his bo staff. Slade then took couple of flash granades and lobbed them next to Beast boy effectively blinding him for precious seconds that Slade needed to escape. Slade took this as his opportunity and jumped into the sewers and ran away.

Once Beast boy regained his vision he looked around for Slade, but unfortunately he lost him. 'Great Robin's really gonna go mad now' he thought while morphing back into pterodacrylus and flew to help others to battle with plasmus.

-Change scene-

"Azarath metrion zinthos" Raven shouted as her spirit self left from her body and entered into plasmus. Seconds later plasmus exploded revealing a sleeping man. Ravens spirit returned to her body. She then saw beast boy flying towards them. He landed and morphed back into human.

Raven landed next to Beast boy to see if he's ok.

"Where's Slade" Robin demanded

Beast boy looked sheepish and replied quietly "He got away"

"What. Beast boy how could you let him get away" Robin screeched.

"He blinded me with flash granades for couple of seconds and he got away in that time" he responded in his defence.

"Idiot" Robin muttered, turning to others and said "Lets get back to the tower and Beast boy I want a word with you when we get back got it" he spat at him. Beast boy knew he was going to lecture him for this, but he nodded in response and they went back to the tower.

-Scene change-

Robin and Beast boy were having an argument about him not being able to catch Slade. All other 3 titans could do was just watch and listen as the scene unfolded. They have been arguing for good ten minutes. Both of them were growing increasingly more upset.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY ARE YOU ON THIS TEAM YOU GREEN SLIME BAG. ITS NOT LIKE ANYBODY LIKES YOU. YOU GREEN FREAK. NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS LEFT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE WORTHLESS. Robin instantly regretted saying this as he saw his green team mates eyes well up in tears, but Robin was too stubborn to apologise about subjects like these. He kept his cold composure.

Horror shook through all the titans. How dare Robin even say something like that. They then turned their attention to the changeling to see his reaction and to be honest he didn't take it too well.

Those words cut deeper into Beast boys heart than any other action could because what Robin stated was true. He was green and he was a freak or at least he thought so, it was bad enough he couldn't save his parents because he was too young, but Robin had to mention it which tore old wounds open which took long time to heal.

Beast boy looked at Robin extremly upset. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Do you really want me gone" he croaked and without waiting for the answer he turned around and exited the main room running towards his room. He quickly punched in the password which opened the door to his sanctuary which he entered and made sure he locked his door. He flopped down to his bed and started crying. He let out all the bent up emotions that he surpressed over the years.

Cyborg, Starfire and Raven looked at Robin in disgust. Hate filled all the titans which they directed towards boy wonder. "Why the hell did you say that to him you moron" Cyborg barked at him.

Robin glared at him and shouted "Because I had to tell him the truth"

Now it was Ravens turn to snap at him "The truth, thats the furthest thing from the truth we all like him for who he is some more than others. Now you better go apologise to him later, if you don't want to end up in another dimension" with every word Ravens anger kept rising towards Robin. Rage was basically doing her best to take control of Ravens body and just mutilate him and feed him to dogs, but Raven somehow managed to keep rage down.

Robin calmed down a bit and then mustered all the venom he could "No I won't he shouldn't have been so pathetic" with that said now Robin was facing 3 vicious titans. Cyborg punched him in the face while Raven grabbed him with her dark energy and flung him at the wall. Raven then released him and he made a run for it, narrowly missing several of Starfires star bolts. He opened his door and locked it.

He sat down on his bed and sighed frustratedly lowering his head into his hands. "what did I ever do wrong that they all turn against me" He the looked up at the door with anger renewed. "It's that green freaks fault for loosing the battle and now because of him everybody is against me" he sighed once more "I wish that he would dissapear from the team, so things could go back to normal. The team is better of without him" Little did he know Beast boy had left his room and walked past Robins room and heard a commotion so he listened in. His ears drooped at the discovery he made. He turned back around and ran back to his room.

Beast boy sat down on his bed thinking about what he heard. 'He is right you know' voice in his head said. He sighed "I guess the team would be better of without me" With that he pulled out a bag from under his bed. He quickly started packing all the clothes, pictures and some food.

After 1 hour of packing he took a piece of paper and started writing them a letter, which explains to others about his sudden dissapearance.

Friends

'I am abandoning the titans so you don't have to put up with a worthless green slime bag like me. Like Robin said it's best for the team and I wont be able to get in the way anymore. I'm sorry Robin for getting in your way and distracting others, but I am going to take your advice and leave. Yes I heard you shouting in your room so I am going to take a load off your chest.

Raven I love you and you know that. So the next part is going to be really hard to say. As painful as it is for me to write this I have to say this I'm sorry, but we cant see each other anymore. Don't come looking for me because I will not return to the tower. We're through.

Love Beast boy

He finished the letter tears dripping all over the paper. With that he folded the paper in half and put it into his pocket. He opened his door and walked down to the main room hoping that nobody was there. His hopes were answered when we walked into the main room and saw it empty. He smiled sadly and walked into kitchen and put the paper down with his communicator and then left the room. He walked back into his room and opened the window. He morphed into an eagle and grabbed his bag and left the tower.

He picked a random direction and started to fly. Little did he know, he was going to be meeting up with one of his old friends otherwise known as Argent.

-Scene change-

Couple of hours after Beast boys departure Cyborg, Raven and Starfire arrived back into the tower, still fuming about Robins attitude. When they arrived into the main room they were surprised to see a communicator and a letter on the table. Fear spread across the three titans minds. They knew exactly what it was, but they were hoping it wasn't. When Cyborg read it out loud to others he realised that this is Beast boys resignation letter. He read it once more to make sure he read it right. Now the three titans were fumed beyond the point of control. Now nothing was going to stop them from kicking Robin out of the team, but before they kick him out they wanted to hear what he had to say.

-Scene change-

Robin was sitting in his room trying to figure out how to re-capture Slade. He had few ideas how to do it. He's thoughts got cut short by loud banging. "Robin open the door now" shouted Cyborg.

'Great what does he want this time? I should give him extra hours in the gym as a punishment for disturbing me." Robins thoughts got cut short again by another set of loud banging and shouting.

"What? Don't you see i'm busy trying to figure out how to find slade again" he barked at Cyborg.

Cyborg gave Robin Beast boys resignation letter, which was still wet from tears. "What is this" Robin inquired.

"Read it and find out" all three titans chorused in anger.

He looked at them with a questioning look on his face. He then read the letter. Fear struck into his heart, but he was still too stubborn to do something about it. "So" said Robin carelessly.

"SO! SO!" shouted Cyborg " Do you even care about Beast boy. Do you even care how you have hurt him"

Robin looked at him with a calm face. "He let Slade get away. Little moron did us a favour once in his life time." Robin said, words filled with hate.

That was the last straw that broke the camels back for the three titans. Starfire grabbed Robin by his hair and threw him out of the window and screeched "DON'T YOU EVER DARE SHOW YOUR FACE IN THIS TOWER AGAIN OR I SWEAR DOWN THAT I WILL HURT YOU THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE"

Robin landed in the water, still in shock what had happened. He finally came to his senses and swam away from the island.

He finally made it to the beach and got out of the water. Now his mind was filled with 3 thoughts 1'he has just lost all of his friends', 2' It was all Beast boys fault' and 3 ' Beast boy will pay for this severely if thats a last thing I'll ever do'. With that he dissapeared into the night.

A/N This is a third chapter of my story. Rewievs would be appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been couple of days since Beast boy left the Titans tower. He has been flying without stop accross the Pacific ocean. He was tired and exhausted from flying, but kept on going until he found some type of land. 'I bet the other titans are having a party because I left.' he thought sadly.

-Scene change-

Three remaining titans had no idea when he exactly did he leave or which direction did he take off to. They have been desperately searching for the green changeling. They even took time off from crime fighting for a week. They have searched the entire city thorughly, with couple of coffee breaks in between to keep them refreshed. After couple

of hours of searching they still haven't found any clue which would give them an idea of his wherebouts. That's when they realised that he might have left the city. They groaned at the realisation and went back to the tower. They came up with another strategy to find him.

-Scene change-

Beast boy finally spotted a land in the distance. He flew towards it and saw an empty beach. He landed onto the beach and felt fatigue take over him. He saw a misterious figure in the distance staring towards him, but he was way too weak to fight or ask for help. Seconds later hes legs finally gave away and he collapsed into deep slumber.

Little did he know was that the misterious figure that was in the distance was argent. She was on her usual patrol and happened to be walking through the park at that moment.

The misterious figure ran up to him when she saw him collapse. She stared at the person in front of him and realisation finally struck her "Beast boy?" She asked with a confused face. All the thoughts were pushed aside for now because he needed urgent help. She picked him up and threw him on her shoulder and flew towards her home. When she arrived to her house she opened the door and walked in breathing heavily from panic "MOM I NEED YOUR HELP" she shouted setting Beast boy down on the sofa.

She ran down the stairs so quickly that she could make kid flash jealous. "What is it sweatheart". Argent looked at her mom with tears rolling down her cheeks "My friend needs some help. He just randomly collapsed on the beach" she finished with a worried tone. Her mom told her not to worry because she's a doctor. After few agonising minutes Argent couldn't wait no more and asked impatiently "What's wrong with him?".

"He's just overexhausted, he's body just gave away. Don't worry he'll be fine within next couple of days" Argent was so relieved after her mom had said that. Afterall she did have a crush on him. She picked Beast boy up and took him to the spare bedroom and set him down on the bed and put a planket on him. She then left the room quietly and asked her mother if it is okay with her for him to stick around for a while. Her mom looked at her questioningly, but after a minute of Argent persuading her she finally agreed with her and let him stay. She hugged her mom "Thanks mom you're the best"

It has been 13 hours since she had found him collapsed on the beach. He showed no sign of waking up yet. Argent decided to make him some of his tofu meat for breakfast seems as he really liked tofu from last time she was in the tower and noticed him eating it at the beggining of the party.

After 10 minutes of cooking his tofu she set it onto a plate and walked into the spare bedroom where he was located. She opened a door ans saw him lying there like he has done since she found him. She looked at him 'God he has some muscle on him and he has that adorable smile'. She then realised what she had thought about and began to blush furiously again. She was then hit with a flashback where he was snuggling up to Raven. She felt sad and slightly angry towards Raven, but that didn't matter to her now. Her crush was here and she was going to try spend time with him. Her thought was cut short as she saw his hand twich. She started to feel happy as she knew now that he was ok.

Beast boy started to stir from his sleep. He felt unusually comfortable and warm. When he's memories of past couple of days came flooding back in his mind. He shot up like a bullet with a gasp. He looked around not noticing argent standing by the door "Where am I" He asked himself knowing very well he isn't going to get an answer sitting on the bed. When he was about to stand up he heard a nock on the door and saw Argent standing there with a smile on her face. "Sleep well" she asked him. He nodded. He noticed she had a plate of tofu with her and at the sight of food he felt his stomach starting to rumble. He let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Where am I and how did I get here" he asked with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"you are in my home beast boy. After you collapsed on the beach, I ran up to you to see if you were alright. I tried to wake you up, but you did not respond so I picked you up and brought you here. My mom made sure that you are ok" with that she concluded her speech. She gave him his food "eat up" she said, sitting down next to him.

"Thank you" he said sincerely, wondering why was she being so nice to him.

She nodded "So mind telling me why are you here in new zealand" she asked.

His expression changed from happy to sad. She felt a bang of guilt and was about to apologise, but he put a finger on her mouth effectively shutting her up. "It's alright. You took me in, so the explanation is the least I can give you" with that he started explaining how the day after a party he had fought Slade, how Slade had temporarily blinded him and escaped and how robin reacted to the news and treated him afterwards. Argent was horrified. The way Robin had treated Beast boy for a little mishap was uncalled for.

She embraced him into a hug "I'm sorry to hear that. Don't listen to Robin he's an idiot" The last sentence was filled with hate.

But when Argent heard Beast boy tell her about the letter that he left for the titans and how he had broken up with Raven she felt a hint of happiness come over her as she had a chance again with him, but she did feel sorry for him abandoning his home and cutting communications with others forever.

She felt her shoulder become wet after he told her about his breakup through the letter. She realised how much he loved her and how much he was suffering from the break up. He hugged her tighter as he was having a breakdown. She realised that he needed this and started to comfort him by saying soothing words and telling him it's not his fault.

He pulled away from her ebrace embarrassed about breaking down on her. "I'm sorry Argent I didn't mean to break down on you like that" he told her very apologetically.

"It's alright Beast boy, everyone needs some comfort once in their life. You don't need to be embarrassed about it" she said with a smile and pulled him back into a tight hug hoping this moment wouldn't end. He was shocked about how caring Argent was being.

"Thanks Argent I owe you big time." he croaked pulled away from her feeling a lot better than before. She had a confused look on her face as she saw him wiping away his tears and gave her a nervous smile. His face started to heat up as he was planning on tell her something he wanted to do for a while. He then looking away from her blushing madly. "err Argent" he asked.

"What's wrong" She asked concernedly.

"Nothings wrong" He shook his head.

"What then" she asked

"uhh...d-did you like that kiss back at the tower you gave me" he asked sheepishly, scratching back of his head.

She looked at him and started to blush a bit "yes" she whispered. "Did you"

"Yes I did. Argent I like you. I have for a while, but I never said anything because I was afraid that you might not" he blurted out. His eyes widened when he confessed his feelings to her. He quickly stared away from her, not wanting to see her facial expression.

Argent couldn't believe it, her long time crush just confessed his feelings towards her. This had to be a dream. It was too good to be true. She piched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. She then realised that it wasn't a dream and with that she lunged herself at Beast boy, doing something she wanted to do for a long time by giving him a strong passionate kiss.

"So does this mean you like me too" He asked with a dreamily expression which was refusing to leave his face.

"No I just jumped on you and kissed you for fun" she said sarcastically. " Of course I like you" she finished with a smile, which he returned.

"So does this mean that we are boyfriend/girlfriend then" he asked with a hint of hope.

She rolled her eyes and said "What do you think"

He leaned towards Argent and gave her another powerful kiss. Then they just decided to lie down as a new couple and spend a day together. Argent snuggled into his chest while Beast boy wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on top of hers. They settled into comfortable silence, with occasional kisses. They both knew that this was start of a beautiful relationship. They forgot their problems for now. Before they fell asleep Argent spoke up "You know if you want to we could go out tomorrw for a dinner and a movie" Beast boy looked at her with a smile "Thats a least I can do for you since you helped me much more than anyone ever could. With that he gave her one final kiss and they both fell into deep sleep dreaming about each other and their future together.

(A/N Here's forth chapter of my story 'a new start' I hope you have enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow) Rewievs would be appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-with Robin-

It has been days since he was kicked out of the titans tower. He was already missing the place, but what he missed most about it was Starfire. "it was all Beast boys fault" he growled at the thought. He then heard someone shout. He turned around and followed the noise.

He was now walking down the alleyway where he heard disturbance. He came to the dead end. He punched a wall in anger. "Damn it must have been my immagination." He said out loud to himself. Thats when a misterious figure appeared out of nowhere behind him.

"Hello Robin" said a figure walking towards him. "I can help you with your little problem"

"Who are you" Robin asked getting into a battle stance.

"You know who I am" said the figure, stopping couple of feet away from him. Robin then saw a familiar black and orange mask.

"Slade" he spat out. "What do you want". Getting ready to fight him, but Slade didn't seem to be interested having a fight with him. This confused Robin more, since Slade would have usually tried to attack him already. Robin managed to relax and dropped his deffensive pose.

"I don't like to repeat myself Robin" Slade responded sternly. "I said I can help you with your little problem"

ROBIN: "How do you know about this" he asked in confused tone, getting more defensive again.

SLADE: "It doean't matter how I know about it" he walked up to Robin and placed his hand on his shoulder "I know what's it like to feel betrayed. I know what it feels like to have your friends have their back turned on you and I know what's it like to want to get revenge against someone who caused this to happen" Slade consoled Robin trying to brainwash him.

"If you join me Robin I will help you get revenge against Beast boy. If you join me I will help you to get your former friends to trust you again. All I am asking from you is a partnership."

'Thats fair enough reason' thought Robins reckless side. 'Yes Slade is my enemy, yes he has tried to split the titans up before, but since I don't belong with the titans no more. I could make a new start' Robins reckless side told him. 'No I can't, if I do that then all of the years as a hero will go to waste, but I could see what he has in mind'. "So what do you have in mind" Robin inquired becoming interested in what Slade has planned.

"If you want revenge against Beast boy, the first thing you need to do is get your former friends to trust you again" Slade responded, with a confident smirk under his mask.

"How am I supposed to do that, I got kicked out of the tower couple of days ago" Robin explained getting more frustrated with him.

SLADE: "My child, with my help it can be done"

ROBIN: "How exactly"

SLADE: "join me, and I will explain you my plan step by step" he took his hand off Robins shoulder and turned around walking away from the alleyway. "You coming" Slade asked stopping for a second. "No I can't I still follow by my beliefs. I do not tend to team up with criminals. I can do it on my own" Robin replied, getting ready to attack him. "You're going back to jail Slade" he growled, charging at him clenching his fist pulling it back and started to swing at him.

Slade turned around angrily as he saw Robin running at him getting ready to punch him. Slade dodged a hit and jabbed Robin into his stomach, nocking breath out of him. "Foolish choice Robin". Slade then kneed him in the face and then slammed him into a wall. Robin saw Slades side exposed and kneed him in the ribs. Slade let go of him holding his side for a second. He then saw Robin starting to throw several punches at him. Slade dodged all of the punches and grabbed hold of his hand as robin was about connect his fist with Slades face. Slade then twisted Robins arm around and placed his other hand on his head and tripped him over effectivly preventing any further attacks from Robin.

"Good Robin, you have improved, but you still need to work on your techniques" Slade responded to Robin like a teacher. "If you decide to change your mind meet me up at the beach in 2 days at the same time" said Slade and then kneed him in the face and nocked him out. He then stood up and and left him there.

Robin woke up minutes later. He winced in pain as he got up. Slade had really done a number on him. He started to leave the alleyway as Slades last words ran through his head.

-Next day-

Robin went to one of the apartments rooftop which was close to titans tower. He sat down and stared towards the tower. He had a lot of thinking to do. He wanted to get revenge against Beast boy, but yet again that would mean he would be a criminal. Can he really give up fighting for what he believed in?

Starfires last words ran through his mind when he got chucked out. "I guess she doesn't care no more hehe" he said in pathetically.

He still remembered the looks on the other titans faces when they told him that Beast boy left the tower.

'was it really my fault' he sighed. He then felt himself becoming more angrier as he thought about how Beast boy failed to capture slade when he was his weakest and then having all the titans turn their backs on him. 'did they even care that a madman escaped from jail' he thought. 'Did they even care that I tried my best to make Beast boy realise his mistake' he then saddened at the thought a bit. 'Others were right I had gone over the top with my last comments towards Beast boy' he then got angry again. 'I might have gone over the top, but he shouldnt have been so pathetic and run away. He caused my teammates and my one and only love turn against me' He then stood up watching the sun rise up.

Then Slades last comments ran through his head 'i can help you with your little problem' Robin then thought about it. 'Could he really help me get Revenge on Beast boy for breaking him up with Starfire'.

'Am I really gonna drop all of my beliefs just to get back at that green slime bag' he thought finally making a decition to join Slade because without his team and Starfire he didn't have nothing to live for. 'I could just be partners with Slade until I gain back the trust of others and get revenge against Beast boy.

He then stood up and left the roof. He walked back to the hotel where he has crashed since he got kicked out. He lied down on thw bed and fell asleep.

-Next day-

Robin waited on the beach for the arrival of Slade. He has been waiting there for ten minutes. He arrived exactly the same time when he and Slade had their encounter.

"Robin glad you could make it" said Slade walking up behind him.

Robin turned around "So what's your plan" he asked Slade directly.

"Patience Robin patience. Do we have deal then?" Slade asked. Robin was about to say no and attack him until he remembered why he was here. He reluctantly pulled his hand forward and shook it "Deal as long as your plan will work"

"Good i'll explain you my plan once we get back to my secret hideout" with that he turned around and walked away from the beach followed by Robin.

They walked out of the city. Robin became bit more alert and asked "where is this secret hideout of yours"

SLADE: "we're nearly there"

When they arrived to his secret underground bunker Robin started to get impatient with him. "So how am I going to regain other titans trust?" He inquired.

"Easy, I am going to start sending attacks towards the city and I will send you to defeat the attack, wether it is Cinderblock or Plasmus. When the other titans see you they will realise that you are an important part of the team. I know you don't like this and I know it will take a while, but trust me they will eventually forgive you and let you back on the team" slade concluded his speach.

Robin thought about the plan for a second. Was he really going to drop his beliefs just so he could get revenge against Beast boy, but he had to admit that it was a good plan to get them to forgive him.

"So what will I do after I gain their trust" He asked becoming more and more interested in Slades plans. He had to admit Slade was genius when it came to making plans.

SLADE: "You will join their team again as a double agent for a start. The reason for that is so I can listen in and plan the final phase of your revenge. You will ask them if they heard about Beast boy"

ROBIN: "And if they haven't heard of Beast boy or refuse to answer the question" Robin countered, starting to doubt his plans slightly.

SLADE: "Trust me I know they will have heard from Beast boy by then and I have a plan to make them spill their beans."

ROBIN "How"

Slade took couple of things out of his pocket. He handed a piece of paper to Robin. "What's this" Robin inquired. "It's a flyer that the titans are handing out to everyone, they are willing to pay quite a big amount of money to who will find Beast boy". Robin raised an eyebrow to see how big reward are they willing to give. He nearly got an heart attack when he saw the price '1 million dollars'. "Are you kidding me where are they going to get the money" Robin shouted not wanting to know the answer, but Slade answered him anyway.

"They got in contact with batman about this and he was willing to help them out. They also told him about you betraying them and he's not very happy with you about it" Slade replied trying to turn him fully against the titans. To Slades luck Robin bought his lie. The titans did speak to Batman about it, but they never said anything about Robin betraying the team. They were not the ones to ruin a family.

"And I thought I had friends" Robin said bitterly.

Slade knew he has won Robin over to his side and he intended to heep it that way. "This is our first lead to finding Beast boy" Slade pointed to the leaflet. Suddenly Robin was able to piece 2 and 2 together.

"How am I going to get them to tell me about Beast boys wherebouts if they refused to tell me" was Robins final question.

Now Slade was certain that he managed to fully corrupt Robin with a desire to want to get revenge.

He opened a cabinet and took out syringe with dark green liquid in it and showed it to robin. "This serum is a great weapon in your mission it is capable for 2 main things that are critical on the last parts of your mission with the titans"

"What is that" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

SLADE: "this serum when injected will temporarily paralise the titans, so you need a precise moment to strike them with a needle and inject it into their jugular vein. If you miss the vein the serum is less likely to work, but hasn't been tested like that yet. The second thing that the serum will do is force them tell you the truth, so in other words it is partially a truth serum"

ROBIN: "But won't I have yo abandon the team afterwards I mean they will not take me striking with a syringe nicely" he said with confused tone.

Slade laughed "Last thing what I nearly forgot to tell you was this serum will force them to pass out after 15 minutes of injection and they will forget that anything has ever happened to them."

'Wow Slade has certainly though about this plan thoroughly.' Robin thought. "Why are you helping me. It's not like you to do this" he asked Slade.

"Lets just say I'm doing this as a favour to you" Robin raised an eyebrow, but decided not to pursue this any further, he replied with a simple "OK"

"So partners" Slade hold out his hand. Robin looked at him. He knew that he was making a life time commitment. "Partners" Robin said shaking Slades hand"

"Good, why don't you go and rest we have a lot of work ahead of us" Robin nodded and left.

'And it begins, I would have expected a tougher challange from my apprentice' Slade thought as he sat down continuing on with his evil masterplan.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought this was a good way to add Slade into my story. This was also a good way to convert Robin from good to evil. As usual rewievs would be appreciated. Expect chapter 6 soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

-Date part 1-

it was early in the morning around 6 or 7 clock maybe. The sun was rising from the horizon greeting new zealand with much needed light and heat. Birds started to wake up from their slumer and began singing the morning away.

Beast boy was sleeping next to his beautiful girlfriend. He had his arm draped across her waist, bringing her closer to him. He had a content smile on his face, showing that he was at peace for the moment. That was until sun broke through the window, its rays hitting beast boys eyelids and disturbing him from his much needed sleep. He soon started to wake up from his sleep, his content smile dissapearing because of the intruder known as the sun stopping him from having a good dream involving Argent. He stirred from his sleep groaning in annoyance. He then stupidly glared at the sun for a moment, only to get temporarily blinded by it. He looked away from the sun 'Damn sun why does it have to shine so brightly' he thought stupidly.

He felt someones arm draped around his back. He saw Argent sleeping next to him with a content smile of her own. Her smile washed away his previous annoyance as the memories of previous day flooded back into his mind. 'I'm so lucky to have a beautiful girl like her' he though, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers, which caused her to stir from her deep slumber. She opened her eyes and stared at Beast boy.

She gave him a warm smile "Good morning love" she said softly. He smiled back at her with a small peck. Beast boy stared into her crimson eyes as she stared into his emerald ones. They fell into sickeningly adorable staring contest. Their brains seemed to stop functioning for full 10 minutes.

Argent was the first one to snap out of it as she heard a hallway door shut. Her mom just left the house going to work. "I think we should get up now and go have some breakfast" she suggested to him while sitting up. He just nodded in agreement as he heard his stomach starting to rumble. He followed her out of the bedroom and headed to bathroom to have a shower and wash his teeth while Argent went ahead and cooked some breakfast for them. When he was finished in the bathroom he walked out of it and saw a plate full of tofu, which he had brought with him. Argent was sitting on the other end of the table waiting for him to come and sit down. He sat down on the chair and they proceeded on with eating.

After they finished with their breakfast they headed to the living room and sat down on the couch. Argent turned on the Tv and leaned onto Beast boys chest for comfort while he draped his arm around her shoulder.

After three and half hours of watching TV Beast boy remembered that he was meant to take Argent on the date tonight.

"Argent I need to go somewhere, I'll be back soon" Beast boy told her, standing up and started walking towards the door.

ARGENT: "Where are you going"

BEAST BOY: "I need to get the reservations for our date tonight"

Argent stood up from the couch "Wait there a second". She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a spare house key from the counter and returned to hallway. She gave him a spare house key and leaned into him and kissed him. "Don't be long" she told him. He nodded and left. Argent sighed and decided to go and have a bath while he was gone and after that go on the morning patrol.

He was walking from street to street, desperately trying to find a fancy restaurant to treat Argent to. He was having hard time finding one, since this was his first time out in the big city. After half an hour walking around he came up to a restaurant that looked fancy. On the outside. He looked at the name of the restaurant, so he could ask Argent later on how to get there. He lined up in the que. There was 2 people ahead of him. After couple of minutes of waiting he walked up to the bouncer who was dressed in black uniform "can I make reservations for 2 at 5 clock please". Bouncer scanned through the list and said "We have one available spot"

BEAST BOY: "Can I make it under the name of Beast boy"

Bouncer looked at him questioningly, but decided to book them in anyway. "Be here 5 minutes before your reservation" he said. Beast boy nodded and left, looking for a cinema. For his luck there was one just around the corner from the restaurant. He stepped into the cinema to see what films was there on tonight. When he saw wicked scary 4 playing tonight his eyes widened. He loved the previous episodes of film and now there was a new one out. He walked up to the desk "2 tickets to wicked scary 4 at 6 clock please". He adked. The cashier prinetd out 2 tickets "that will be 15.99" said the cashier. Beast boy took out his leathet wallet and opened it, taking out 20 dollars andpayed the for the tickets and told her to keep the change and left the cinema.

He walked through the busy streets, trying to find his way back home. By chance he walked past carnival 'that would be a great way of ending our first date'. He thought as hewalked up to the main enterance where he saw a ticket booth. He walked up to the cashier and bought the tickets for him and Argent.

He eventually found his way back to argents place. He checked to see if the door was open, but it wasn't. 'hmm Argent must be out' he though while he reached into his back pocket and took a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it. He stepped into the hallway, taking off his shoes and shut the door behind him. He then walked into the kitchen and put the keys on the counter. He then went into his bedroom and lied down. He glanced over at the clock at it showed 12:00. "Great 5 hours before we have to be at the restaurant" he thought out loud.

He stared at the ceiling for about 20 minutes. He felt his eyes starting to become heavy. When he was about to fall asleep he heard a door open and shut. He stood up and walked out of his bedroom into the hallway to see who it was. It was Argent. She just returned from her typical morning patrol.

When Argent saw him she smiled and embraced him in a hug, which he gratefully returned. "You're back" she said happily. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the favour by wrapping his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. After couple of minutes their lungs became needy and forced them to pull apart. They gasped heavily trying to get their breath back.

BEAST BOY: "Be ready by 4:30 for our date" he informed her.

ARGENT: "Okay love, but where are we going" she said smiling at him.

He gave her a mysterious smirk "Ohh you are going to have to wait and find out" he told her.

"Ohh tell me" she whined playfully.

Beast boy chuckled at her playfulness "Nope you are going to have to be patient and find out later, otherwise it wouldn't be fun" he told her teasingly.

ARGENT: "It's not fair tell me please" she pleaded. She was excited and really wanted to know where they were going.

BEAST BOY: "No you will have to wait and see"

She hated it when he didn't tell her where they were going, so she put on a pouty face and looked at him with big sad eyes. Beast boy looked at her 'Is that her version of the face god It's hard to resist that' he then mustered up enough will power to say no.

"Argent I told you I'm not gonna tell you" he told her trying to stay stern.

"fine" she pouted and stomped over to the couch and sat down crossing her arms. She was like a little kid that got denied having candy.

Beast boy smiled at her actions. He thought she was cute when she acted like that, so he decided to do it more often in the future.

He walked next to her and sat on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She tried to ignore him as best as she could, but caved in and eventually leaned against his chest. Beast boy looked at her and smiled. He turned on the TV and started watch it with Argent until it was time for them to go on their date. They continued on watching it for 4 and half hours. Beast boy checked the time which stated 4:30. "Argent it's time for us to go" he informed her. They then stood up, opened the door and left the house going on their date.

A/N this is part one of the date. As usual Rewievs would be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-date part 2-

They finally arrived at the restaurant, where Beast boy had made reservations earlier on. They stood in front of the restaurant. It was 5 to 5 exact time that they were meant to be there. Argents eyes widened as she realised that this was one of the fanciest restaurants out there. She has been trying to get reservations, but there never seems to be any available spots. "Beast boy how did you manage to get a reservation here? I've been trying to get a reservation here for ages now, but it has always been full" she said in pure amazment. Beast boy looked at her and said "That's for me to know and for you to find out" he said teasing her a bit. She brushed off the comment, not wanting to ruin this moment.

ARGENT: "How are you going to afford this"

He looked at her "My parents left me quite a bit of money behind" he replied. They walked up to main enterance where they were greeted by a bouncer. "I have reservation under the name of Beast boy". Bouncer checked his list "Party for 2" he asked. Beast boy nodded. Bouncer escorted them into the waiting room "The waiter should be here shortly" with that the bouncer left.

They have been waiting for couple of minutes and suddenly the door opened and the waiter walked into the waiting room "Mr Beast boy" waiter shouted as he checked his list. Argent and Beast boy stood up and followed the waiter to their table. They arrived into a dark room. The room was lit with candles all around the room. They sat down on their table and eaited for waiter to give them a menu. The waiter left the room for a minute and returned with 2 menus. "I'll be back to take your orders in 2 minutes" with that he left the room.

ARGENT: "Beast boy this is amazing" she said, looking around the restaurant.

BEAST BOY: "Anything for you babe" he said sincerely

ARGENT: "Don't call me that" she said, embarrassed about Beast boy calling her petnames in public, although she did like him calling her that.

Beast boy picked up the menu that waiter put on the table for them and let his eyes scan through the menu. The first thing he noticed was that the prices were way higher than they usually are in the normal restaurant, but shrugged it off ad he had money to spend and he would do anything to make Argent happy. After a minute of scanning through the contents of the menu waiter returned with a notepad ready to take their order. They ordered their foods and drinks. Waiter wrote down their selection of foods and drinks. After a waiter wrote down the orders he td them that the food will arrive within the next 20minutes and left.

ARGENT: "Is Beast boy your real name"

BEAST BOY: "No it's Garfield Logan. Why'd you ask"

ARGENT: "I was just wondering. Its a beautiful name" she complimented him with a warm smile, which made him blush slightly.

BEAST BOY: "T-thanks" he stuttered in embarrassment. To be honest he didn't really like his name because others used to make fun of him because of it.

The waiter came through the door with Argents and Beast boys orders and set the food on their and left. They continued on having a small chat before they started to eat. 40 minutes after the waiter brought them their food and drinks they finished eating and beast boy asked for a bill from the waiter provided to him couple of minutes later. He opened the book and took a look at the price which was 85.24. It was quite an expensive restaurant. Beast boy took out his leather wallet which was filled with money. He opened his wallet and took out a 100 dollar billand placed it on top of the book andgave it to the waiter with final words "keep the change". The 2 teens then left the restaurant.

Beast boy held out his arm. She stared at him for a second. A smile formed around her face and she interlocked her arm with his and they left the restaurants main enterance heading towards the cinema.

ARGENT: "Where are we going next. She inquired with a curious face.

BEAST BOY: "We are heading to the cinema. I've brought us 2 tickets to go and watch wicked scary 4". With that he reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 cinema tickets. He handed one of the tickets to her. She took the ticket and read it, her face brightened evwn more if it was possible. He has done so much for her already that she wished she could return the favour. She then realised something about this movie.

"Gar this movie came out this morning. How do you do it" she asked in amazment of how her boyfriend managed not only to get a spot in the restaurant she has been wanting to go for a while, but he managed to get cimema tickets to the brand new movie that only was released in cinema hours ago. Usually all the tickets would have been sold by now. Wicked Scary movie series was one of her favourite horror movies out there. He stopped for a second facing her "I know and we are the first group of people to see it tonight" he said with a smile. They then continued on walking towards the cinema which was less that 2 minutes away.

She lunged at him from pure happiness, nearly nocking the changeling over. She felt so lucky to have him love her and treat her like princess. She hugging him tighter than she has ever done before. "thanks Beast boy I don't know what have I done to be treated like princess" she said happily. She pulled away from the hug and looked away from him with a hint of sadness in her eyes as she realised something. "What's wrong" Beast boy asked concernedly. "I don't deserve such a good person like you. You have treated me like princess and all I have done is live on your money" she replied, wanting to cry. She felt slightly useless. She did not understand what did he sae in her. He placed his hand on her chin. She turned her head so she could face him. He knew that she just needed some reassurance. Hehad a serious look on his face. " Argent you deserve me more than I deserve you. You are sweet, beautiful, honest and smart. You helped me yesterday when I broke down because the way Robin treated me. You helped me mend my broken heart, you also helped me move on from the titans, but the most important thing you did to me was you helped me when I passed out on that beach. I could have got hurt if it wasnt for you. This is my way of saying thank you. You deserve to be treated like princess. You have given me your love and that's all I could ever ask from you. I just hope that I could help you in ways you have helped me" he concluded his speech. Argent looked into his eyes and found only sincerity. She realised what he just told him came from his heart. She felt tears welling up in her eyes from joy. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Beast boy, you have no idea how happy you have made me". He felt his shirt becoming wet from her tears. He just stood there for about 10 minutes. She managed to stop crying and gave him a passionate kiss.

"how about we go to cinema and watch the movie eh." Beast boy asked. She nodded and wiped her tears away from her cheeks and eyes. She grabbed his arm softly "I love you. I always have and I always will" she said sincerily. He stared at her "I love you to" with that they walked into the cinrma. They walked through the main doors and headed towards the counter where the bouncer stood. "Tickets please" Argent and Beast boy produced him the tickets. He checked them and let them past. Before they left "hall 3" he said pointing towards the doors leading to seperate halls. Argent rolled her eyes. 'Wull duh it kinda tells us on the tickets' Argent thought sarcastically. They walked past the bouncer and walked through the double doors that lead to the hall they needed to go. They finally found a door wit the sign above that stated 'HALL 3'. They opened the doors and walked through. They picked the chairs that were furthest away from the screen. They chose those chairs because they had a best view from there and nobody could see them. they got comfortable and started to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie Argent didn't realise that she had grabbed hold of Beast boys hand out of fear, which he didn't mind because he loved her holding his hand, but she was holding his hand pretty tightly. He felt like jis hand was going to get crushed, if she held it any tighter. It is true that the movie was a lot more scary than the previous ones. "Argent are you alright" he asked getting amused as he felt her jump a bit when he spoke to her. She glanced over at him and said "yes".

As she turned her head back towards the screen. A scary monster popped out of nowhere screeching loudly which scared Argent so much, that she jumped from her seat onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her head on her arm and looked away from the screen. Beast boy wrapped his arms around her waist and comforted her in the soothing tone "It's okay to get scared sometimes".

"I'm not scared" she denied while resting her head on her arms looming at the wall behind Beast boy.

"Yeah right, that must be why you just jumped onto my lap and started hugging me tightly while facing away from the screen" he said in a teasing tone. He knew she was scared, but decided to play her game until she admitted that she is scared.

"I just wanted to hug you. It was just a coincidence that the monster popped out of nowhere at that moment" she said trying to make up a lie. She then continued "or would you prefer me to get off your lap" she finished hoping that will work against him. Her hopes were answered.

"You win" He grumbled defeatedly. He didn't want to end up ruining the moment, but he just managed to give out one of his weakness that she could use against him. Only if he could see Argents face right noe he would have seen her with a victorious smirk plastered on her face.

"That's what I thought" she said teasingly, but the truth was that she was scared of the movie, but she would never let him or anyone else know that because that would make hernlook weak or that's what she atleast thought. He on the other hsnd knew that she was scared, but he let her win anyway because he didn't want to ruin the moment. It was to precious for him to ruin it.

An hour later the movie finished Argent let go of him and stood up. He did exactly the same thing and stood up from his seat. He grabbed hold of her hand and walked out of the cinema. He started leading her towards the carneval, but he didn't tell her about it yet

She looked at him while walking down the street "Thanks Gar, I've had a great time with you". He stopped walking and stared at her. He then leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek, telling her that the night wasn't over yet.

ARGENT: "Where are we going next Gar"

he reached into his wallet opening it and producing 2 tickets for carneval. He gave her one. She read the ticket. It was for carneval. She squealed in delight and hugged him tightly. After about a minute she pulled away and told him that he was the best thing that has ever happened to her. With that she took his hand and ran towards carneval exitedly, basically dragging him along.

-Carnival-

First thing that they decided to do was go on bumper cars as Argent really loved going on them. They waited in line to have their go and eventually it was their go. The walked onto the stage. There was several bumper cars parked messily around the stage. They picked a random bumper car and sat into it. Couple of minutes after the owner pressed a start button and all of the cars started to move about. they bumped into many cars. They seemed to have a lot of fun hitting the other cars. Five minutes later the owner pressed a stop button, which caused all the cars to stop. Argent silently groaned that her fun had stopped. They got out of the bumper car and left the attraction. "Where would you like to go next" Beast boy asked her with a smile.

She scanned through the park and found a particular ride interesting to her. She started to blushed madly when she pointed towards one of the rides. He quirked his eyebrow wondering why was she embarrassed. He then turned around looking towards the attraction she was pointing at. He found his answer when he saw the attraction. He started to blush madly. The attraction that she was pointing at was a love tunnel. 'Oh god, not that, anyrhing but that' his mind screamed out in desperation, but his heart was bigger than his brain so his heart won the mental battle that he had within him. "Sure Argent anything for you" he said squeesing her hand. They headed towards the attraction hand in hand and sat down into one of the boats that was just passing by and floated off. They didn't pay much attention during their rideas they were too busy paying attention to each other with an occasional kiss here and there.

At the end of the ride they got off the boat and left the attraction Argent said "Since you have let me choose all the rides, how about you pick some of the ride now" He nodded and started looking around to find some interesting attractions. When he saw a haunted house he was struck with inspiration. 'This should defenately make her admit that she can get scared' he thought. An evil smile spread across his face as he pointed towards the attraction. She though 'oh god please don't let it be the haunted house'. When she turned around to see where be was pointing at she groaned in her mind.

Her face was horrified slightly, but she snapped out of it quickly before he noticed her. "No fricking way" she said sternly facing him.

"Aww are you scared" He teased her, which caused her to glare at him. " I already told you I don't get scared" she said stubbornly.

"Are you sure about this. If you don't get scared then you wouldn't mind going into the haunted house" He countered with a victory smirk. He was certain that she had no way of getting out of this one. There was no more excuses left, she either admits that she can get scared or she'll go through the haunted house to either prove his or her point. He was not going to take no for an answer.

He thought he had everything figured out, but when he saw her with an evil smirk of her own he started to think that he might have missed something on his perfect plan. "Do you want to sleep on your own tonight". 'Crap how did she figure out my weakness' he thought confusedly. She wouldn't just let him win and make her admit that she can get scared. "Well" she asked crossing her arms while tapping her foot on the floor. "No" he said knowing that he has been defeated.

He pouted at his failiure at trying to make her admit that she was scared. He was about to give up until he was struck with another inspiration. He wondered if the face which he had used on Raven countless times would have the same effect on her. Pweeze he begged morphing into an adorable kitten and gave her the face, hoping for her to drop her guard andagree to go to this attraction. She looked at him trying to stay stern she really did, but when she saw his sad huge eyes, she couldn't just keep her stern expression. She picked him up and started hugging him. "fine we'll go to the stupid haunted house, but just cause you are so darn adorable and it is hard to say no to that" she said softly.

He jumped off her, morphing back into a human and hugged her tightly. He still had a shot to prove his point, but didn't care about proving his point that much anymore. He was just happy to have her. "Thanks" he told her. He now had found a way to get her go to go places she didn't want to.

When they came out of the haunted house, she realised that she wasn't that scared as she thought she would be. Although she still was slightly tense from couple of things that were in the haunted house. Beast boy saw that she was feeling a bit more dense and she did cling to him time to time again in the haunted house. "Aha so you were scared weren't you" he said accusingly. "No I wasn't" she growled. "Do you want to sleep on your own tonight". She used this sentence as her new weapon to get Beast boy to submit to whatever she wanted him to. She liked how much effect was that single sentence having on him. She wondered if this sentence could encounter "the face" when he wanted her to do something. She decided that she'll test it out in the future. "Fine you weren't scared" he sighed giving up on trying to get her to admit that she was scared. "That's what I thought" She said teasingly, knowing that she has won this battle. She leaned towards him brushing her lips against his. After about an hour later they decided to leave the carneval as it was getting late. "So did you enjoy your nigh" asked Beast boy. "The best night I've ever had" she responded. He beamed at the words and said "Same here" with that they flew back home.

Beast boy walked into his bedroom and lied down on the bed thinking about today's events. He had learned quite a few things about Argent like she has the same effect that Raven has when he used his secret weapon 'the face', but he also learned that Argent had found one of his weaknesses. Couple of minutes after argent entered into his bedroom wearing a black nightgown and lied down next to him, pulling a blanket over both of them. She then wrapped her arm around his back and snuggled into his chest. Beast boy returned the favour by wrapping his arm around her waist.

A/N expect a next chapter soon and as usual rewievs would be appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-mission one with Robin-

"HYAAH" Robin screamed jumping into the air, hitting Slade in the face with a fly kick. Slade stumbled backwards a bit from the impact. He then ran towards Robin hitting him with the uppercut in the jaw. Robin flew up in the air from the impact and landed couple

of feet away from slade onto the floor. Robin quickly recovered and got up and ran towards him with with fury, jumipng I the air and again attempted to fly kick him. This time he impacted Slade in the chest, which caused him to fly backwards into the wall. The wall had a slight dent in it.

"Excellent work Robin, I think your skills are inproving" he praised him, while Robin walkws up to him and stood in front of him. "Thanks" He responded before pulling him away from the wall, turning him around while clenching his fist, bringing his fist back and forced it forward, striking Slades face with the uppercut. Slade stumbled backwards before he tripped over his own foot.

Robin walked up to Slade, helping him up "So? When exactly are we going to start phase one of your plan?"

"Your mission will start in about couple of hours. After I send Cinderblock and 200 of my robots to attack the city block I want you to go on the rooftop o. The closest apartment building and observe the battle. When the titans get cornered or are about to be defeated I want you to go and help them by destroying all of my robots." he concluded

Robin stared at Slade confusedly. "How am I supposed to destroy a large army of robots?"

Slade walked up to his desk and opened one of his many shelves and took out what seemed to be 3 explosives.

ROBIN: "What are those?"

SLADE: "These are electric explosives. When you chuck one of these at the swarm robots and it detonates it sends out a wave of EMP effectively short circuiting all of the robots in the 100 metre radius." Slade explained while giving 3 of the explosives to Robin, which he accepted and added to his belt.

"Now go rest before your mission starts" he said. Robin nodded and went to his room.

-Scene change-

"Have you found any clues on Beast boys wherebouts yet" Raven asked walking into the main room to get some of her herbal tea. He shook his head sadly wondering about where he was hiding. Cyborg hasn't given up on looking for his best friend. Raven has also been helping him a lot, but since he dissapeared she had to meditate a lot more to keep her distressed emotions under control before she blows up the entire tower. She already has managed to blow up 2 microwaves, one TV and all the lightbulbs in the entire tower. She has been quite depressed lately Because Beast boy and her had something special between them and Robin had to ruin it. She hasn't even manage to sense his aura.

She kept getting this wierd feeling that something bad is going to happen with Beast boy in the near future and it scared her. Whenever she gets these feelings they tend to come true and this particular premenition kept returning to her in her dreams. All she could remember seeing was that Beast boy was held up against the wall inside some warehouse by 2 of the Slade bots. She saw argent there as well with a kid hugging her facing away from Beast boy. The next thing she saw was Red x walkIng up to him. She always woke up before she saw what Red x was going to do to him. She hasnt gotten a good night sleep since because it kept haunting her. She hasn't told anyone about her dream, but now it had to be told because she needed help and was becoming more worried for Beast boys health. She decided that Cyborg would be suitable enough person to talk about it.

"No I haven't not yet. People have given us a lot of false leads, so it takes time to figure out which leads are false and which leads are real" Cyborg replied scanning through one of the leads.

Now's the time she though. "Err Cyborg can I talk to you about something." She pleaded. "Sure" he said turning around. When he turned around and saw her face he became concerned.

"Whats wrong Raven" he questioned

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I keep having a bad dream about Beast boy" she said facing away from him while trying to keep herself calm. He quirked an eyebrow as she continued on explaining her dream and that she was worried about that it might be a premenition and has already happened, because she was unable to sense his aura.

He put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Raven we'll find him and figure something out before it's too late" he said believing what she said was true. He was actually afraid thinking what if he really was in trouble right now, but was forced to push all the thoughts aside.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Someone was causing trouble in the city again. It has been more frequent since Robin got kicked out of the tower. Cyborg checked the scanners to see who was causing trouble.

"Who is it this time?" Asked Raven as Starfire entered the main room. She was getting rather annoyed with more frequent attacks. It has taken a toll on her meditation. Her powers have been going more haywire than usual, but she still managed to keep them in check.

"It's Slade and cinderblock attacking downtown" responded Cyborg getting up.

"Lets go and do the kicking of butt" said Starfire enthusiastically as usual. With that they exited the main room, heading towards the scene of the crime.

-Change scene-

They arrived at the scene of the crime in Cyborgs Tcar and jumped out to having to face Slades army of soldiers and Cinderblock.

Cyborg sped towards Slades bots, charging up his sonic cannon, ready to fire at Slade bots, while Starfire charged at the bots with her inhumane alien strength. Raven used her powers to pick up some of the Slade bots crushing them to dust.

They continued on battling the Slades bots for couple of more minutes until they saw more robots come from the other side. They were getting trapped now. Raven saw an alleyway and ran towards it with others following her until they realised that the alleyway was a dead end. They turned around in fear. Raven and Starfire were quite afraid that they even forgot that they could fly away from the scene. They saw an army of Slade bots approaching them, with Cinderblock following them closely behind them. They were now cornered with no backup plan.

-With Robin-

Robin managed to position himself on one of the apartment rooftops, enabling him a birdseye view of the battle.

When he saw them cornered, he wondered 'Why aren't they flying away from the scene' he was snapped out of his thought by the loud scream that only Starfire could finally gave him the order to strike through the earpiece he had given Robin earlier.

Robin nodded, confirming that he understood the order and jumped off the building. He took out a grappling hook from his belt and fired it at the rooftop, slowing down his decent to the ground. Once he landed, he dropped his grappling hook and ran towards cinderblock, fly kicking him at the back of his head and jumped back. Cinderblock stumbled forward a bit and turned around. When he saw Robin it let out a battle cry running towards him, getting ready to hit him. Robin jumped in the air and did a front flip over him, taking 3 of the electric disks out of his belt, which Slade had given him earlier and chucked them in the crowd of Slades bots. It detonated moments after, causing all of the slades bots to short circuit.

All of the titans were too shocked at the sight to even move. Robin then took out his bo staff and jumped towards Cinderblock slamming it down on his head. Cinderblock stumbled backwards feeling slightly dizzy from the impact. Robin then jumped on top of his head and placed another explosive, which slade had given to him before he left. on top of Cinderblocks head and jumped away to safety. When the explosive detonated with a small pop, it forced Cinderblocks energy to drain away and shortly after he fainted. Robin then ran up to it and took the device off Cinderblocks head. "Do not speak to them. Not yet" Slade ordered. He complied and ran away, leaving 3 very confused titans behind.

-With titans-

"Err what just happened" asked Cyborg, snapping everyone out of their trance.

"We were getting our butts kicked until friend robin interfiered and saved us" said Starfire.

"How did Robin know that we were in trouble?" asked Cyborg getting slightly suspicious.

Both girls just shrugged, thinking that it was just a coincidence.

"Lets just take Cinderblock back to jail and go back to the tower" suggested Raven.

-With Robin-

Robin ran back to Slades hideout spot. He walked into the control room where Slade resided most of his time. When Slade heard Robin enter into the control room he said "Excellent Robin, I couldn't have done any better myself" he said picking up the remote and turning on the screen, showing Robin the battle. "You treated the titans to quite a show. I have to say I am impressed how you disabled Cinderblock in less than a minute. You already managed to impress the titans. For your first mission i'd say it's quite a succsess" he said shutting down the screens.

ROBIN: "Thanks. So whats next"

SLADE: "Patience Robin patience. It might take months, years even to get them to realise how important you were to the team, so we will keep on repeating phase 1 until they trust you enough to let you back on the team"

"That's fine" said Robin shrugging his shoulders.

SLADE: "Good, now go and rest. Your next mission will commence in couple of hours"

"Who will I be fighting against this time" he inquired.

SLADE: "You will be fighting against Plasmus, Overload and Cinderblock"

"But isn't Cinderblock in jail" he asked confusedly

Slade chuckled "I know, thats why I am sending them to attack the prison to bail Cinderblock out"

Robin now understood his next mission "Good enough" he said and left the control room.

A/N What do you think of this chapter. Suggestions would be apreciated on how to improve this chapter. As usual reviews would be appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

MISSION TWO

-With titans-

"Yo guys i've found us a lead on Beast boy" cyborg said over the intercom, getting the attention of a certain empath. Raven was the first one to arrive in the main room. She was barely able to contain her excitement because now she had a chance to see him again. She was followed by starfire who was equally excited. "What have you found" Raven asked impatiently.

CYBORG: "Well according to one of the members of public claims to have seen him-" He was cut off by the alarm. "It'll have to wait. We've got trouble" he said in a leaderly tone.

Raven groaned internally. 'Damn it these criminals couldn't have waited for 5 more minutes could they.' 'Whoever these criminals are, I will make sure that they will get the beating of their life time for disturbing us at the wrong time' she thought getting angrier at the recent attacks that have taken place around the city.

"It's plasmus and overload. They are breaking into the jail" said cyborg confusedly.

"Dont criminals usually try break out of the prison, rather than break in" questioned Raven.

"I guess that they have been sent to bail Cinderblock out of the prison. There is no other explanation. TEEN TITANS GO" Shouted Cyborg and with that they left the tower.

-Scene change-

Plasmus and Overload blew the prison doors open, as they stepped into the prison they were greeted by the group of security guards. "Freeze" shouted one of the guard, but they didn't listen so the guards aimed their guns at the 2 intruders and fired. Their bullets didnt have no effect on the intruders as they just absorbed the bullets. Overload then shot a bolt of lightning at the security guards and electrocuting them. They then walked into the facility where Cinderblock was held. They blew the door open and released Cinderblock from the locks. They walked back towards the main entrance.

-Robin-

he was sitting in one of the nearby trees observing the break in. He was waiting for the perfect moment to strike as he observer Overload and Plasmus breaking in and bailing Cinderblock out of jail. He then saw 3 entities standing in front of the main entrance. It seemed to be the titans. Robin took out his communicator "The titans have arrived at the scene" he reported to Slade.

SLADE: " Good. Now keep observing the battle until they get cornered or defeated" Slade instructed. Robin nodded and closed his communicator and put it back into his belt. He kept observing the battle until further notice. It was a simple strike and retreat mission like the previous one. He will not give the titans a chance to speak to him. Not yet at least. He followed Slades plan because it seemed to be easy and effective so far.

-With titans-

Raven floated in front of Plasmus and took a meditative position. And like before she separated her spirit self from her body and was about to enter plasmus until overload grabbed hold of her body and shot a wave of electricity through her body. This caused her spirit self to return to her body. She stood up weakly. Cinderblock ran towards her, pulling back his arm and forcing it forward, his punch connected with Raven and she flew backwards from the impact, causing her to go unconscious.

Cyborg was facing overload. He was charging up his sonic cannon and was about to fire until overload grabbed hold of him, shooting a wave of electricity through his body, causing him to shut down safely. Overload then chucked Cyborgs body next to Raven and was bout to approach Starfire.

Starfire flew up to her friends to see if they are alright. She saw them hurt and was about to pick them both up and retreat from the battle, but when she saw a mysterious figure attack Cinderblock, she decided to help, but then remembered that her friends are hurt, so she stayed with them just in case and observed the battle.

-Robin-

"Now Robin, the titans have been defeated" Slade commanded through the earphone.

"Good" he jumped out of the tree and ran towards Cinderblock before it could hurt Starfire. He took out couple of explosives at threw them at Cinderblock to get their attention. The explosives his Cinderblock in the head and exploded causing it to stumble backwards. He then turned towards Robin. And like before Robin took out his bo staff and slammed it on top of Cinderblocks head causing it to go dizzy from the impact. He then took out the energy draining explosive and planted it on top if Cinderblocks head and jumped off him. Robin then observed Cinderblock to see him faint again from the exhaustion after the explosive detonated.

He then saw overload running towards him in blind fury. Robin turned around and ran inside the prison. As he was getting cornered by Overload he saw a set of sprinklers above his head. He remembered last time what happened when Overload came in contact with water. He then took out 3 birdarangs and threw them towards the sprinklers, hitting them and causing them to break. Almost instantly water started pouring out of the broken sprinklers, hitting Overload and causing him to freeze and shrink back into a small chip. Robin would never admit it to anyone, but he has never felt so alive, while serving Slade. He has lost the idea of whats right and whats wrong.

He then faced his last opponent which seemed to be the toughest in his opinion as it was mostly made of purple goo and it was tough for him to beat it without Raven entering inside Plasmus. He had no idea how to take plasmus down, but he will figure it out while battling him. He sighed before taking out his bo staff, running towards him and getting ready to attack him. When he saw black energy entering inside Plasmus he stopped running and observed as Plasmus exploded, revealing a sleeping man. He then glanced at Raven. When her spirit self re-entered her body she fainted from exhaustion. Robin then walked up to cinderblock and took the explosive off its head. He then glanced at Starfire making sure that she was okay and then ran away. If he could have stayed longer he could have heard Starfire say his name.

Robin ran back to Slades hideout as they agreed on before the mission. He entered in the control room to find Slade expecting him. "Good job Robin. Really im impressed with your performance.". "the titans didn't suspect a thing and by looking at the video footage I'd say that the titans are starting to realize the importance of you" Slade said,

"Good i'm staring to enjoy working undercover, collecting information and planning for revenge" Robin said, turning around and going to his room.

Slade sensed evil in his voice, which surprised him, how fast his new apprentice was developing. 'Wow my apprentice is changing faster than I hoped for. This certainly puts me ahead of my schedule' Slade thought with a low evil laughter.

Slade returned back to his chair, turning on the TV and scanned through 2 video feeds to observe Robins fighting skills and later on to teach him how he could improve them. He was also observing, how fast he took his opponents down with different combinations of fighting moves. Slade was quite impressed about Robins quick thinking, when he faced Overload inside the prison. "Hes becoming more like me every second" With that he turned off the TV and continued on with his evil scheming.

-With titans-

Starfire set Raven on one of the beds in medical bay. She made sure that Raven was okay and then went to the main room where she set Cyborg down moments before. When she entered the main room she saw Cyborg stand up, with a confused look on his face.

Starfire hugged Cyborg "friend you are unharmed"

Cyborg was more confused than ever as the entire day had been erased form his mind, when he got shut down.

CYBORG: "Star what happened"

STARFIRE: "you and Raven were hurt in battle and I had to bring you 2 back into the tower"

CYBORG: "Who did we fight against"

Starfire looked at him with confused look on her face. "Dont you remember. We fought Overload, Plasmus and Cinderblock"

cyborg checked his systems. He confirmed his suspicion. "When my body shut down, it must have erased the entire day from my mind. Its a safety feature to keep my mind from overloading" he explained to Starfire. She seemed to be able to understand.

"So tell me how did we do. How did we kick their butts" he asked enthusiastically. Starfire looked at the floor and explained how they were defeated and how Robin appeared out of nowhere, second time today and saved our butts and without saying a word he ran away. Cyborg listened to her every word. Shock spread across his face. Their former leader still cared enough about them to save their butts not once, but twice.

The only thing that confused Cyborg more was why did the Boy blunder run away afterwards and what was the explosive that he used to take down Cinderblock. This arose some suspicion on his mind because Robin would have gone down and helped her instead of running away when he saw his team hurt. Cyborg was wondering how was Robin involved with both of the incidents and how was Slade connected to this. He decided not to make a fuss about this with his team yet until he was sure about his suspicions being correct.

Cyborg checked his battery. "Star I need to go charge my batteries. Are you sure you are going to be alright on your own" she nodded and told him to go and charge while she went to medical bay and looked after Raven.

It has been an hour since Starfire had a conversation with Cyborg. She was sitting in medical bay, keeping a close eye on her friend. She was so worried about Raven that she couldnt even sleep.

Raven woke up and saw that she was in medical bay. Previous events flooded her mind as she sat up and saw Starfire.

When Starfire saw Raven get up, she flew up to her and grabbed her in one of her death hugs. "Friend you are unharmed. I was so worried about you"

"Star... Need...air" choked Raven. Starfire let go of her and apologized.

"Starfire what happened" she asked in wonder, that she managed to come back without a scrape.

STARFIRE: "you and friend Cyborg were defeated in the battle"

RAVEN: "Did they get away"

STARFIRE: "No friend Robin appeared out of nowhere again and defeated all of them without a struggle"

this was confusing Raven. How did he manage to defeat all 3 of them without struggling while we were defeated.

"He did" asked Raven quirking an eyebrow.

STARFIRE: " Yes it was was most amazing"

Raven then looked around. "Where's Cyborg"

"He is in his room recharging. Overload did quite a number on him" Starfire explained. Raven accepted the answer. "Did Cyborg tell you about his lead on Beast boy" She asked with a hint of hope in her eye, but it diminished to what Starfire had to say next.

Starfire looked at the floor. She hated to bring bad news to her friend, but she couldn't lie to her either. "I'm sorry friend Raven, but his mind was erased during the battle. He cannot remember what has happened today,"

Raven felt hope starting to diminish again as she asked "How did his mind get erased"

STARFIRE: "When Overload attacked him, it caused his systems to crash, forcing him to shut down for a while and when he woke up he told me it was a safety feature to stop his mind from overloading"

'Damn Overload if he ever escapes from prison again I swear that I will send him to another dimension' she thought angrily as she was so close to finding Beast boy.

"Oh great" she groaned "just when we were starting to make progress"

Starfire noticed her anger rising and decided to calm her down. "do not fret friend i'm sure once Cyborg finishes his charging, we will re-discover the lead"

Raven realized what Star was saying was true because the information is on the computer so she calmed down. It was only matter of time till they re-discover the lead and find Beast boy.

A/N It has been quite fun writing this chapter as I feel that this one came out a lot better than a previous one, but i'll leave it up to you to decide wether you agree with me or not. Expect another chapter soon.

In the next chapter Beast boy decides to be a wise guy and prank Argent.

I was wondering if I Should make Argent get back at him for pranking her or not. And if so how should I make her get Revenge on Beast boy.

(Suggestions would be appreciated)

As usual Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Beast boys prank-

It has been 3 days since Argent and Beast boys went on their date. They have slowly started to settle down in their newfound relationship. Beast boy has fully moved on from leaving the titans and his previous relationship with Raven. Argent has been a lot more happier, now that she was with her true love. A week ago she wouldn't have ever thought that she would have had even slightest chance with him.

She woke up at her usual time, which was around 9 clock. She stared at Beast boys sleeping form. She couldn't help but smile. She thought that he would have been awake by now. She placed her hand on his cheek and started stroking his cheek lovingly and eventually got out of the bed. As she grabbed her clothes and left Beast boys room, a random thought hit her. 'I bet Raven would get extremely jealous, if she found out that I have stolen Beast boys heart from her'. A devious smirk appeared on her face 'How good would it be if I could shove it in her face, like she did to me on the party' she thought with vengeance. She made a mental note, if she ever met with Raven again she would surely start a makeout session with Beast boy in front of her. She chuckled at the idea.

She entered the bathroom and went by her usual routine of having a shower and washing her teeth. She then went into the kitchen and cooked some tofu for Beast boy and herself. She set the tofu on 2 separate plates and set them on the table. She would have expected Beast boy to be up by now, but shrugged it off thinking that he might be just tired as they have had 4 awesome days together since they started dating. She finished with her tofu and left the house and went on her usual morning patrol. She was thinking about asking Beast boy to join in with her, but he was still sleeping so she couldn't.

When Beast boy heard the door shut opened his eyes and got out of bed with a devious smile plastered on his face. He actually was awake when Argent woke up and left the bedroom. He was just waiting for her to leave before he got up because he was planning on pranking her, so he needed her to leave the house for time being. He headed to bathroom to clean himself up. After he cleaned himself up he headed to kitchen and had some breakfast, which Argent had left for him. He almost started feeling bad for even thinking of pranking her after she did something nice for her, but he pushed the thought away.

He finished eating his tofu. He put the plate into the sink and decided to wash all the dishes so Argent wouldn't have to later. After he finished with the dishes he checked the time. It stated 9:45. 'Good I have just over an hour before she returns from her morning patrol.' he sat down on the couch for half an hour as it wouldn't take that long to set the prank up. He set the alarm, so he wouldn't lose the track of time.

The alarm went off just as planned and he stood up and had a nice stretch before he headed to his bedroom. He grabbed the camera and left the room while chuckling at his perfect idea. 'I cant wait to see her reaction when I dump water gluey water and feathers all over her. When I take a picture I can use it as good blackmail material.' He thought with an evil laughter. "Poor Argent. She doesn't know whats going to hit her'

He went in the bathroom and grabbed a green bucket and filled it with water. He left some room for the glue. He then went to one of the cupboards in the hallway and grabbed a bottle of PVA glue and tipped some into the water. He then mixed the water and glue together and put the bottle back into the cupboard. He then took another bucket from the bathroom and went into his room. He took a pillow out of his bag, which he brought previous day for Pranking purposes. He morphed his hand into a savage tigers claw and ripped the pillow apart and emptied the pillow of its feathers. He then binned the broken pillow cover and went outside with both of the buckets and a camera. He morphed into pterodactylus and grabbed both of the buckets with his feet and flew on top of the 2 story building, setting both of the buckets down on top of the chimney and then sat on the roof, waiting for Argent to return.

It has been 10 minutes since he prepared for the prank. Beast boy was patiently looking around to find any sign of her return. He glanced across the street and saw a familiar figure walking towards the house. It was Argent returning from her morning patrol. Surprisingly it has been quiet for past couple of weeks. He morphed into a fly, so Argent wouldn't be able to notice him. He was praying that Argent wouldn't notice the 2 buckets on top of the chimney. To his luck she didnt. She walked into her yard. She walked up to the door. She attempted to open it, only to find it locked.

When Beast boy heard her attempting to open the door, he quickly morphed back into himself and quietly rushed to grab both of the buckets and walked towards the edge of the roof. He looked below and saw his target reaching into her pocket, grabbing hold of the key and unlocking the door. He snickered to himself quietly and tipped the gluey water all over Argent. She gasped from shock and looked up to find a green figure on the roof with 2 buckets and the camera. She realised that it was Beast boy and before she could say anything she was hit with a wave of feathers. Beast boy grabbed hold of the bucket that contained feathers and tipped it all over her. He quickly grabbed hold of the camera and took a picture of her shocked face, which was covered with feathers, before it was too late.

After he took the picture he morphed into a fly and flew one of the windows that lead him into his bedroom. He morphed back into human and looked at the picture he took. He started to giggle quietly. It was priceless picture of her shocked face that was covered in feathers. He couldn't take it no more. He dropped onto the floor and started to laugh uncontrollably. He couldn't believe it, that he actually pranked her and got away form her for the time being, thats until he heard a deadly screech coming from down stairs as Argent opened and shut the door behind her. "BEEEEAAAAAST BOOOOOY". He decided to lie down onto his bed with a smug grin and wait for Argent to burst in. This was either really brave or just stupid act as he heard Argent storming into his room. She kicked the door open with more deadly glare than Ravens, but the glare only lasted for couple of seconds. He attempted not to laugh at her when he saw Argent step into his room fuming at Beast boys stupid prank. She saw him grabbing the camera and hide the camera behind his back. "where were you just" she demanded.

BEAST BOY: "I dont know what you talking about" he smiled at her like a fool.

"Oh really" She countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Why dont you tell me" he responded knowingly.

She just wanted to swipe that smug grin off his face. "Were or were you not sitting on the roof moments ago, tipping ice cold water all over me and then tipping a bucket of feathers afterwards and then take a picture" she asked.

"Maybe. Why'd you ask" he responded bravely, not denying it. She was surprised by his lack of denial and fear. Usually he would have already try to run away.

"Well it wasn't funny" she said, her anger leaving her body.

"You know you liked it" he teased.

Firstly she was angry from shock, but now when she started to think about it, she did like the prank, but she can't let him get away with it. She smiled "Yeah it was quite funny, now give me the camera or you are sleeping on your own for a week" she had raised the stakes so he would have no choice, but to give the camera to her.

that wiped away his smug grin. He hated when she said that single sentence because that sentence made him weak in front of her. He would always lose an argument against her when she said that. It was his biggest weakness and she always used it against him, when he did something that she didnt like. "Why should I, you always say that. I bet you dont actually mean it" he said with an uncertain tone. she was surprised by his response, but she did hear his uncertain tone. She thought that he would have actually given it to her without a second thought. She knew that she couldn't be without him for that long time.

"Do you want to bet. Either you give me the camera or god help me I will take it by force" she countered.

His smile returned to his face as he came up with another idea "Go ahead" he said with a playful tone. She then lunged at him, trying to reach for the camera, but she was stopped by Beast boy. Beast boy grabbed hold of her forearms, turning her around and forcing her onto a floor. "Gotcha" he said with a mischievous smile as he sat on her stomach, with legs either side of her body, but made sure that he didn't hurt her.

She quickly struggled to break free, but she soon came up with a plan. She smiled at him seductively and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his, which confused and distracted him. She used this as her opportunity. She used her powers to pick him up and give him a world class wedgie. He yelped in surprise as she pushed him off her, forcing him on the floor. She quickly sat on his stomach and grabbed hold of his forearms to prevent him from getting up or pushing her off him.

"Who's winning now" she giggled.

Beast boy stared at her for quite a while and smirked. He started to squirm in attempts to free one of his hands from her grip. He eventually managed to break free one of his hands and reached his hand to her side and started tickling her.

She soon let go of his other hand. He brought his other hand to her other side and started tickling her more. She started to squirm even more, in attempts to stop him from tickling her. She kept her mouth shut tightly to stop herself from burst out laughing, but it didn't work for long and soon she couldnt hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

She managed to reach her arm up to his side and started tickling him back in attempts to make him stop. Now it was his turn to burst out in laughter. Soon they realized that they started a tickle war, but couldn't bring themselves to stop it as they were having too much fun. They soon forgot what were they were fighting over. They stopped after 10 minutes and tried to get their breath back.

They stared into each others eyes. Argent leaned forward and embraced him in a deep passionate kiss. She then used her powers to grab the camera, which was behind them. She broke the kiss and stood up. "See ya" she said with a smugly grin, rushing out of his room before he could stop her.

"Hey you cheated" he protested as he realised that she had run away with the camera. As he was about to get up he felt something pick him up and softly slam him into a wall. Her powers prevented him from moving. "That's for playing a prank on me" she shouted from the living room. He Knew that she was going to delete the picture and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"How long are you going to keep me stuck at the wall" he asked

"As long as I feel like it. You have got to learn that no one messes with me and gets away with it" she said playfully as she came back in his room and set the camera on the table. She then walked up to him and gave him a quick peck and left his room.

She went into her room and grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed in the bathroom to clean herself up and put the dirty clothes in the washer. She brushed up the feathers and sat down on the couch.

About an hour later she released him from the wall and told him that if he plays this prank on her again, she will keep him stuck on the wall for the entire day.

Beast boy just smiled at her and replied "Sure thing love" with that he sat down next to her.

A/N This was a tenth chapter of my Story A new start. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I think it came out better than I had planned.

Should I make a chapter on where Argent pranks Beast boy and if so how should I make her do it.

Expect a new chapter soon.

As usual reviews would be appreciated. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Setting up a new team-

It has been exactly 2 months since Argent and Beast boy started to date. Their relationship has been developing quite smoothly, with few Arguments here and there, but they always kiss and made up before the end of the day. Argent still remembers their first date as it was the best day of her life, it was same with Beast boy. Beast boy agreed to join in on the morning patrols, when Argent asked him the same day, when Beast boy pranked her. He thought thats the least that he can do for her. She always has done everything for her from cooking to being nice to him, so he felt that it was his job to return her the favour.

Quite recently they have been having a talk about setting up their own tower and team. Beast boy came up with the idea, when they started to go on their morning patrol. He thought that instead of having to wake up and leave the house first thing in the morning, they could set up their own titans tower and keep a lookout there. Firstly argent was not big on the idea of having to move out, but when she started to think about it she started to think about it, she started to realize that it was more efficient way to keep their city safe from criminals.

-Flashback-

Argent and beast boy were on their usual morning patrol. They were walking past the beach, where Argent first found Beast boy unconscious. They were walking hand in hand like a normal couple and they didn't care what the press wrote about them.

Today they already had to stop 2 bank robberies, which wasnt that hard. The crime rate has started to increase steadily and that made Beast boy think.

When Argent saw Beast boy in deep though for couple of days now, she started to wonder what has been bothering him, but waited for him to tell her when he was ready.

BEAST BOY: "Argent can I talk to you about something" he finally broke the silence.

ARGENT: "What's wrong love" she asked, getting slightly concerned.

BEAST BOY: "Nothings wrong"

ARGENT: "What then" they stopped walking and stared into each others eyes until Beast boy broke the silence

BEAST BOY: "I've been thinking lately"

Argent was so tempted to tease him about him able to think, but let the idea slide.

ARGENT: "Go on"

BEAST BOY: "I've been thinking since the crime rate has started to rise about the idea of us setting up our own tower and team"

ARGENT: "I dont know I mean it would be easier for us, but I dont like to leave our home"

Beast boy understood where she was coming from, but it would be hell of a lot easier for them to protect the city and it would be less dangerous, with there being more than just 2 of them protecting the city.

BEAST BOY: "I know you dont like to leave your home, but just hear me out. Firstly we could come and visit your mom every day, when we are not on missions. Secondly It would be a lot safer for us to battle the villians because we wouldn't be fighting them alone and thirdly it would be a lot easier for us to keep an eye on the city" he finished with 3 valid points.

ARGENT: "It is a good idea and all, but firstly where would you be able to get the money from to build the tower. Secondly where would we build it. Thirdly who do you have in mind in joining our team if we would start one and lastly what would you do when our team is for example were facing a deadly threat, who would come to help us out" She countered with 4 equally valid points.

Beast boy knew that she would be asking these questions, thats why he has been thinking thoroughly about this stuff for past few days.

BEAST BOY: "I've been thinking about it for few days and I believe that i've got it figured out"

Argent still didn't like the idea of leaving her mom, but decided to see what he has to say and then decide wether or not it is a good idea.

ARGENT: "Ok i'm listening"

BEAST BOY: "Firstly. As I said before my mom and dad left quite a lot of money for me. I know building the tower would cost about 50 million dollars, but my mom and dad had 358 million dollars on their name" Argents eyes widened at the idea that they were rich and probably wouldn't have to work a single day in their lives, but she enjoyed saving civilians for now. "Secondly I have been looking for quite a few locations around the city, but I found one Island that is like 2 miles off the coast and when I checked the area out it did look a good place to build it on" So that's where he dissapeared to every evening for couple of hours. "Thirdly I have couple of people in mind to join our team"

ARGENT: "Like who"

BEAST BOY: "Well I was thinking about Red Star because of his knowledge in technology, which could help us improve our security in the tower and also for combat practices. He also has quite a lot of power behind him when it comes to fighting. I was also thinking about Kole since she can transform into indestructible diamond like weapon and Gnark since he knows how to use her as a weapon against the enemies" She was impressed about how thoroughly he had though about this.

"Wow Beast boy you have actually have put quite a lot if thought into it" she replied, realising that he really did want to continue on fighting crime. To be honest she had to admit that she couldn't see him working as a shopkeeper or something like that. "Have you thought what would you do if your team landed into serious trouble, what would you do" she asked. She knew that if he couldn't answer that, she wouldn't even consider joining a team as the safety of people was number one.

"Yes I have thought about it. I was thinking about contacting the original titans and try to sort something out with them" She was clearly impressed now. She actually started to think about it and more she thought about it, more she liked the idea. She then came up with one final question.

ARGENT: "But didn't you run away from the titans and what if they are still mad at you"

BEAST BOY: "Yes I did run away and I explained to them through the letter why I left and if they are still mad that I haven't contacted them I could either explain to them my actions and if they are still mad then I could get in contact with titans east and ask them if they would be willing to help us out"

Beast boy saw Argent actually considering the idea.

ARGENT: "Can you give me couple of days to digest the idea" she asked

Beast boy nodded and they continued on with their patrol

-End flashback-

Couple of days after they had their last talk about building their own tower, Beast boy asked her again during breakfast. Argent thought about it for one last time before she answered him. This was a huge life changing decision that you cant back out of. She eventually made up her mind and agreed with him.

Beast boy leaped in the air from joy and lunged at Argent, kissing her passionately. "Thank you" he said sincerely, after couple of minutes of constant kissing, they pulled apart and continued on with their breakfast. After they finished their breakfast they headed out, but instead of their usual morning patrol, they had couple of places to visit. Beast boy firstly showed Argent the island where he planned to build it on and then they headed in the city to find a company where they could hire group of workers. After that they went to mayors office to get premissions needed to build the tower and so forth. Argent and Beast boy hired as many people as possible. They hired 50 people to build the tower. Argent asked how long would it take to finish building the tower and one of the workers estimated that it would take about 3 to 5 months.

-4 and half months later-

The tower was finally built. The estimated cost was about 52 million, but it was worth it.

Argent and Beast boy went inside of their brand new tower. It was similar to the original titans tower. It was T shaped like theirs. It had a control room, main room, kitchen, several bed rooms, couple of guest rooms, gym, garage, battle room where they would be having combat practise, med bay, a huge basement, gaming room, evidence room, several bathrooms and basketball court on the roof top. Once they finished exploring their new tower, they headed to the main room and sat down

"When are we going to make the invitations and when are you going to contact the titans" asked Argent

BEAST BOY: "I guess we could make the invitations now and I'll be contacting them once our entire team is together"

Rest of the day they continued on working on making the invitations. The day went on without interruptions, which surprised them.

-Couple of days later-

All of the titans, which Argent and Beast boy had invited agreed to join the team. They arrived in the tower around midday and chose their respective sleeping quarters. After that Beast boy and Red star headed to the garrage and Red Star built 5 communicators for all of them to keep in touch. After they had finished with unpacking, they all met up in the main room where Beast boy handed each one of them a communicator.

Beast boy then had one last thing to do, which was to contact the original titans. He walked up to the computer and typed in several numbers and hit enter.

Argent remembered that she promised herself to get back at Raven, but now was not the time or place to do it, so she just decided to stand next to him as not to make it obvious that they were dating.

-With original titans-

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire were sitting on the semi circular couch in the main room. They haven't given up on searching Beast boy, it's just they have ran out of leads. They were watching a horror film until it was disrupted by an unknown caller. When they accepted the call, they were shocked. There on the screen was Beast boy with 4 other titans.

"Beast boy is that you" they all managed to stutter out.

BEAST BOY: "Yes it is"

"Why haven't you contacted us for past 6 months" asked Raven. She was so relieved to see him safe. She was happy that her premenitions hasn't happened yet.

BEAST BOY: "I've been busy, setting up my own team. I'm sorry for not contacting you any earlier, but I was still mad about what Robin said. Where is he anyway"

CYBORG: "We kicked him out of the tower. He went too far when he heard about this."

BEAST BOY: "What happened" he asked getting concerned.

CYBORG: "It doesn't matter what happened. he asked getting concerned about him. He remembered what Raven had told him a while ago and it seems to be starting to take place slowly.

BEAST BOY: "Yeah i'm alright. It's good to see you guys. By the way who's the new leader of the team"

ALL: "It's good to see you to. We were do worried about you. Where are you anyway" they asked in hope to go visit him as soon as possible.

BEAST BOY: "I am in new zealand"

CYBORG: "Can we meet up at some time so we could catch up"

BEAST BOY: "Yes we can, who is the new leader over there"

they all looked at each other and replied "Cyborg"

BEAST BOY: "Can I speak to him alone for the moment.

They all looked at each other in confusion and left.

Cyborg made sure that they left and asked "So whats up"

Cyborg and Beast boy had a long conversation about if Beast boys team got into a serious trouble, they would be able to count on Cyborg to help them out. Their conversation got cut short by the alarm on Beast boys tower.

-With Beast boy-

Beast boy checked the computer. Adonis was robbing a bank. 'What is Adonis doung in new zealand' he wondered to himself.

BEAST BOY: "I'm sorry Cy but duty calls. Can I count on you when the team needs your help"

CYBORG: "Yeah sure no doubt about it. Now go and kick a bad guys butt and don't hesitate to ask for help when needed" with that he cut the communication.

"Ok titans go" Beast boy shouted as they turned around and left the building.

-After the battle-

they stomped back into the tower tiredly. "Right team. Take the rest of the day off so you could get used to the new surroundings and settle down. we'll start fresh tomorrow. Combat practise starts at 10:00 clock" he declared, with that he left the main room, heading towards Argents and his bedoom. They decided to sleep in the same room like they have been doing for past 6 months.

A/N this was the hardest chapter for me to plan and write, but I eventually finished it.

Expect a new chapter soon.

As usual Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-2 years later-

It has been 2 years since Beast boy abandoned the original titans and created his own team with Argents help. Both of the teams have become closer friends and allies than ever before or at least that is what it looked like. When one team was in serious trouble, the other team would come over and help them out.

Whenever they visited each other Argent had to keep a close eye on Beast boy to make sure that Raven wouldn't have any opportunity to move in on her territory and steal his heart away, like she did on her. Argent always sat close to him, prefably always between Beast boy and Raven, to keep Raven away from him.

This didn't go unnoticed by Beast boy. At first he was quite amused by Argents overprotective attitude and decided to play along with her, but eventually he got bored of it and had a small chat with her about it. He reassured her that she doesnt have to worry about Raven stealing him away from her and that he only has eyes for her.

This did make her feel more relaxed, but still somewhere in her mind a small doubt lingered, so she let her jealousy get best of her, which made her become really territorial when it came to Raven.

Raven was still is oblivious to the fact that Argent and Beast boy have been dating for years. Raven has been attempting to restart their relationship again, but Beast boy seemed to not respond to any of her attempts, which caused her to try even harder. Cyborg has started to notice this quite recently and decided to have a small chat with her about it before this becomes a problem.

-With original titans-

They just returned from another mission in New zealand, helping out Beast boys team to take down brotherhood of evil. It was quite a tough challenge. Today was the day where Cyborg was going to confront Raven about Beast boy and make her understand that she must stop it for the sake of both teams.

Cyborg left the garrage, he just finished upgrading couple of gadgets on his baby and headed towards the kitchen to grab something eat, before having this conversation with Raven. He had his usual eggs and bacon. He remembered the times where Beast boy and him had arguments on meat vs tofu. After he finished cooking and eating his lunch, he typed in several numbers on his mechanical arm and contacted Raven. After waiting for couple of seconds, image of her appeared on his arm. "What" she said impatiently.

CYBORG: "Raven can you come into the kitchen we need to have a chat"

Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'What could he possibly want to talk about' she wondered. "fine I'll be down in a minute" with that she closed her communicator, put her book down and left her room, heading towards the main room.

When she arrived in the main room, she saw Cyborg sitting in the kitchen with a serious face, staring right at her. She wondered if she had done something wrong. She could feel nervousness radiating from him. She headed into the kitchen and sat down at the opposite side of the table.

RAVEN: "What do you want to talk about" she asked, with uncertainty.

He took a deep breath before he started to speak. "Raven I've noticed quite recently that you have been trying to restart your relationship with Beast boy"

Raven blushed heavily, pulling her hood up to cover her blush and turned her face away from him. "S-so is that so wrong" she stuttered, unable to keep her usual monotone.

CYBORG: "In this case yes" he took a deep breath and continued. "I've got to tell you something, but you have got to promise not to blow up on Beast boy or me, infact don't even tell him anything about this" he said in all serious tone.

'What could he possibly be talking about' she wondered. "fine I promise, but this better be important" she sighed.

CYBORG: "It is really important that you stop your flirting with Beast boy"

"What how dare he tell us what to do" boomed rage

"Why" she asked anger clearly present in her tone. She didn't like where this was going.

He kept his face calm, not to show any emotion. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Beast boy and Argent have been dating for quite a while now and I don't want you to complicate things between both of our teams." he explained, takin a deep breath and continued on with reasoning her. "I've already seen Argent become more and more hesitant on accepting our help and if this continues on, we might lose our friendship with them. It's already started to strain and I cant let this go on"

This hit Raven like a ton of bricks. Everything started to make sense to her, why was Argent emiting jealousy and anger towards her and why Beast boy never flirted back like he used to. This made Raven even angrier, knowing that she lost the only person that cared about her, even after she was nasty on him and she had only one person to blame for all of this 'Robin'

"What. Why wasn't I informed about this earlier" she finally responded, attempting to keep herself calm.

CYBORG: "He told me to keep it a secret from rest of the team because he knew that it would hurt you and he didn't want that on his consciousness, but when I saw how much strain it started to put between both of our teams, I had to stop it and make you aware of the situation"

Raven felt her emotions start to go out of control "When did they get together" she said, her tone starting to fail her.

CYBORG: "about 2 years now, as far as I know" with that he stood up, patted her shoulder couple of times "I'm sorry you had to hear this from me", before he left the room, trying to avoid the uncomfortable situation.

"What" shouted jealousy "Am I really that replaceable" she roared.

"Wait till I see Robin, I will put him through a torture, that is even inhumane to demons" shouted rage, clearly not happy with the news.

Timid and happy were wailing from loss of their green tedy bear.

"How did we manage to lose to that bitch" shouted jealousy.

"How dare she steal his heart from us" said love, which was unusual as love is never violent, but hearing what Cyborg just told them made her angry and unstable.

"No h-he was just lying to us, it's not true. It cant be. Beast boy would never leave us for her" shouted denial in anger. Denial didn't want to believe that she had lost Beast boy to some gothic punk.

Raven was having hard time keeping her emotions in check. "shut up all of you or I will come in there and hurt you so badly" shouted Raven at her emotions.

None of emotions barely seemed to registered her threat as they had hard time accepting defeat. Raven felt tears starting to well up, but managed to keep them down for time being.

"Fine" she shouted to no one in particular, standing up and teleported away from the kitchen to her room. She really needed to meditate as her powers were going haywire. She realised that it wasn't her training that had given her most of the control, but it was Beast boys love. Outside of the tower you could hear multiple of explosions going off constantly, without any intention of stopping. She took a meditative position and attempted to calm herself down.

Cyborg shook his head as he arrived into his room. 'the truth had to be told, for the sake of both teams and friendship' he thought. He decided to leave out couple of details like Beast boy had proposed her yesterday and that she had said yes. He knew it would have been too much for her to take in with one day, he thought that it would be better if Beast boy told her about this himself.

His thoughts were cut short as another alarm blared through the tower. He quickly left his room and ran into the main room to see what the problem was. He sat down on the computer chair and started to type in various keys to find out who was causing this.

Raven and Starfire flew in the main room couple of minutes after. Starfire had gone to Ravens room to comfort her about her loss. Ravens eyes were red from tears. "Who is it this time" Raven croaked. She was not in the best mood or shape to fight right now, but they needed as much help as they could get as their usual enemy was attacking downtown again.

"Slades again attacking downtown" sighed Cyborg, getting annoyed with these constant attacks that have been going on for years.

-Change scene-

Titans have been fighting slades bots for 20 minutes now they clearly have started to get tired. As they looked around, they realised that they were going to lose this battle. As they were getting surrounded by slade bots, Cyborg pulled out the communicator, which Beast boy had given them. As he was about to contact Beast boy, one of the Slade bots shot it out of his hand, breaking it in the process. Everything seemed to be lost until they saw Robin jump in front of them in a battle position. He took out several electric explosives and threw them into masses of slade bots, effectively disabling all of the bots in the surrounding area. He took out some type of scanner and made sure that all of the Slade bots were dead. 'Where does he keep getting these new gadgets from' Cyborg wondered as he saw Robin putting the scanner back into his belt and leave. Cyborg decided to speak to him before he left again.

CYBORG: "Robin wait"

Robin stopped and turned around, seeing Cyborg running up to him. "What" he said in it in monotone, which was scarily similar to Ravens.

CYBORG: "Thanks for helping us back there." "You have been great help for past 2 years and if it wasn't for you we might not be here right now."

ROBIN: "You're welcome. I'd do anything to defend my friends" he said it in fake sincerity, that even Raven couldn't pick up.

CYBORG: "Listen Robin. We're sorry for throwing you out of the tower like that. It's just we were upset that Beast boy left the tower and ended up taking it out on you, but the way you treated him was unfair especially with his parents bit" Cyborg apologized and explained the reasons why they did this.

Now it was Robins turn to apologize to them "I'm sorry to. The way that I acted was uncalled for. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. It wasn't his fault that slade flashed him with those granades, It's just when it comes to slade, you know" he responded awkwardly, staring at the ground.

Cyborg put a comforting hand on his shoulder as the rest of the titans walked up to them. "We know and we forgive you" said cyborg, annoyed Raven. she didn't like anyone making decision for her. She most certainly hasn't forgiven him and she never will, but shrugged it off for the sake of the team. When she saw Starfires face, she had similar expression to her. She wondered 'Why is she mad at him'.

Robin gave a fake smile to them and said "thanks guys, but I need to get going" with that he was about to turn around until Cyborg interrupted him.

"Wait" he shouted.

Robin turned around again, crossing his arms "What" he said emotionlessly.

CYBORG: "Would you ever consider joining the titans again. You have been a lot of help and without you we would have lost so many battles" he said, feeling slightly awkward about it as he saw both of the girls giving him a death glare. He knew that he should've spoke to them first, but they needed Robins help when it came to battles as he was always saving them from trouble.

SLADE: "now is your chance. Accept the offer" he ordered through the earphone.

Robin gave them a fake smile and walked up to them, embracing them in the group hug. "Thanks guys. You have no idea how much I missed you" he said, staring towards Starfire. She just stared away from him, avoiding eye contact.

When Raven felt Robin wrapping his arm around her, images of Red x appeared in her mind. She gasped quietly. 'What does Robin have to do with Red x' she wondered.

They pulled away from the group hug and started heading back towards the tower. Cyborg noticed that Raven wasn't following them. She was standing at the same spot they stood moments ago. She was staring at the ground and seemed to be in deep thought. He told others to keep going and walked back to her "Are you ok" he asked, snapping Raven out of her thought.

RAVEN: "I dont know. Are you sure we can trust him" she asked him, confusion evident on her face.

CYBORG: "I dont know, but we'll find out soon"

She just stared at Robin in confusion, but decided to drop the subject, which was going to be a biggest mistake that she could ever do, as it would backfire on them later on. "Come on lets get back to the tower" said cyborg, turning around, trying to catch up with others. Moments later Raven followed him.

They headed back to the tower. Cyborg asked Robin to go with him. They went to his bedroom. Robin wondered why did Cyborg brought him here. Robin found out moments later as Cyborg took his old communicator out of one of the shelves and gave it to him, which he gratefully accepted. Robin then went back to the main room where Starfire was currently and sat down next to her. The room was filled with uncomfortable silence as Robin decided to break it and attempted to have a small conversation with her, but she only replied to him with one word answers. He realised that she didn't want to speak to him. She was still mad at him for how he acted towards Beast boy after he made a small mistake.

ROBIN: "Star are you mad at me for something"

she sighed, without facing him she answered "yes I am"

ROBIN: "Why"

Starfire growled in her mind 'does he really hate friend Beast boy that much to forget what he had done to him' She decided to reply with a calm tone "Until you apologize to Beast boy about the way you acted, I won't Forgive you"

Robin felt goosebumps spread all across his body. He had to apologize to the person he hated most, just so he could speak to Starfire without her ignoring him. He groaned in his mind as he asked "Where foes he live. Maybe I could visit him" he asked. Starfire shook her head "I dont think thats a good idea". " Ok how could I get in contact him" he said, getting slightly frustrated.

STARFIRE: "It is not up to me to tell you this"

ROBIN: "How can I forgive him then" he asked, getting more frustrated. 'How am I meant to forgive him if I can't get in contact with him' his mind screamed at her.

STARFIRE: "You need to ask that from friend Cyborg and when he thinks you're ready to speak to friend Beast boy, he will let you know" she stated, standing up, leaving the main room.

Robin sighed in defeat and stood up and left the main room to find Cyborg. He has searched throughout the tower for Cyborg, but couldn't find him. Only place he hasn't searched yet was garrage. It was the only logical place left in the tower, with that he took off, heading towards the garrage.

He entered the garage, trying to catch his breath back. He heard someone mumbling underneath the car. "Cy" he asked hesitantly.

Cyborg heard someone saying his name and pushed himself away from underneath his car. He stood up and turned around to find Robin standing by the garrage door. "hey man what's up" he asked, walking up to him.

ROBIN: "Can I ask you a huge favour"

CYBORG: "Shoot"

ROBIN: "could you possibly help me get in touch with Beast boy. I need to apologize to him about the way I acted."

Cyborg stared at him in surprise. He looked like he just had grown a second head. Usually Robin wouldn't even consider apologising after Beast boy let Slade get away. "Alright, but I have to have talk with him on me own before you speak to him"

Robin stared at him in confusion. "Why's that"

CYBORG: "Because I need to know wether he is ready to see you and forgive you"

Robin looked at the floor in frustration. He was slightly disappointed. "oh ok. We see ya then". He said, heading off to his old bedroom. He sat down and decided to contact Slade about their plans. He took out his other communicator, which Slade had given him a while ago. He dialled in 8 digit number and pressed call button.

Image of Slade appeared on his communicator. "Okay I'm in" he said

"Good work apprentice" he praised him for success.

Robin nodded and asked "what's next"

SLADE: "We haven't finished phase one yet. They may have accepted you onto their team, but they don't trust you yet. I want you to earn their trust for couple of weeks before we initiate phase 2" he instructed.

ROBIN: "Understood, but we might be able to skip phase 2 if everything goes as planned"

SLADE: "Explain" be said raising an eyebrow under his mask.

Robin started to explain his plan to Slade.

SLADE: "Excellent. That would certainly put us ahead of the schedule. Let's just hope that Beast boy is willing to speak to you and if not, we'll proceed with phase 2" with that said Robin turned shut the communicator and put it back into his belt.

A/N: Ok I was wrong. This chapter was lot a harder to write. Thats why it took me entire day to write and repeatedly improve it. I don't like this chapter much, but it is important for the plot.

If you have any suggestion on how to make this chapter better, I would love to hear it.

Expect a new chapter soon.

As usual Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-Phase 2-

It has been 2 weeks since Robin was accepted back into the team through Cyborg. He has slowly been gaining trust of other titans through battles. When they are not out on missions, he barely showed his face around the tower as he spent most of his time either in his room or out of the tower. His activities were getting slightly suspicious to other titans, but they ignored it, since they still hadn't forgiven him and didn't want nothing to do with him outside missions.

His reasons for avoiding others for most of the time was because he didn't want to get close to others again and start having second thoughts on his mission. This would put everything to waste, what he had worked for 2 years. He intended to keep his promise and finish off his mission.

Robin has been waiting for a while for Cyborg to contact Beast boy, so he could have a conversation with him and so he could find out where he was hiding. Cyborg had promised to speak with Beast boy and then tell Robin wether Beast boy is ready to see him or not. Robin eventually lost his patience. It has been 2 weeks and he hasn't told him anything about Beast boy, so he decided to go to Cyborg and find it out himself wether Beast boy wants to speak to him.

He left his room and walked down the hallway towards the door that separated Cyborgs room from the hallway. He walked up to the door and nocked four times. He heard couple of mumbling sounds, before a sound of a hiss. A door slid opened and on the other side was a grumpy Cyborg.

CYBORG: "Can I help you"

ROBIN: "Have you spoke to Beast boy yet"

CYBORG: "Yes I have and he's not ready to face you yet"

ROBIN: "Oh ok"

CYBORG: "Don't worry, give him some time. He will eventually come around"

Robin sighed frustratedly and nodded. He turned around and headed back into his own room and lied down on to his bed. He lied there for couple of minutes before He pulled out his other communicator and contacted Slade to inform him about his discovery.

SLADE: "I've been expecting you. What have you heard?"

ROBIN: "We need to proceed with phase 2. Beast boy doesn't want to speak to me."

Slade furrowed his eyebrows underneath his mask and said "Ok return to the hideout immediately"

With that said Robin closed his communicator and left the tower. He told others that he had some work to do in the library and didn't want to be distracted, unless there was trouble. He went to the secret hideout, which was couple of miles away from the city. He made sure that no one was following him and entered the hideout. He headed down to the control room where Slade spent most of his time hiding.

ROBIN: "Slade" he called out.

SLADE: "Down here apprentice"

Robin turned around and found him standing by the metal table, which had some usual equipment there like electric explosives and energy draining explosives. The only difference now was that there was 5 syringes filled with green liquid on the table. Robin walked up to him and asked. "So how am I going to do this"

SLADE: "You are going to have to pick one of the titans. If you ask me I would suggest Cyborg since he knows most about Beast boy."

ROBIN: "Fine I'll pick Cyborg"

SLADE: "Good now you are going to have to separate him from the rest of the group. Once you have separated Cyborg from the others, you will have to make sure he is not looking at you while you strike him with a syringe because otherwise he will remember you striking him" Slade gave Robin 5 syringes filled with green liquid, which he accepted and put them into his utility belt. "Make sure that you will inject the serum into his jugular vein, since it would not perform as efficiently if you missed the target". "Once you have successfully injected Cyborg with the serum, you will have to perform couple of more things. Once the serum starts to work, his human side may get paralized, but since he's a half machine, it wouldn't affect his limbs fully and he could fight back. So you have to open the panel behind his back and shut his limbs down. When that's done you can start questioning him. Remember 15 minutes after the injection, he will lose consciousness. After that you will have to get your laptop and connect it with his hard drive, so you could remove his most recent memory file. Once removed he wouldn't be able to find out what happened to him during the procedure"

What Slade didn't tell Robin was that he should disable the cameras in the main room, but he didn't for his own reasons. He had a much bigger plan for Robin later on in the future.

ROBIN: "Why have you given me 5 of these syringes" he wondered.

SLADE: "They are spare syringes. You never know when you might need them"

Robin accepted the answer and continued on with questioning Slades plan. "How am I supposed to separate Cyborg from the other titans. When they don't even acknowledge my existence"

SLADE: "I will send a small army of robots to attack the city. When the alarm goes off in your tower, you will ask for Cyborg to stay behind as you have something important to tell him."

ROBIN: "What if they all stay behind to hear what I have to say"

SLADE: "Robin use your brain, I've given you all of the tools you need to complete your mission"

Robin then realised, why Slade had given him 5 syringes. Those were for backup plan. Once he was satisfied with Slades plan, Robin left the hideout and and headed back to the tower, where he could prepare for the most critical part of the mission. Even if slightest thing went wrong, he knew that the mission would most likely be over. Slade and Robin had agreed on Robin sending Slade a signal through the communicator Once he was ready for the next step.

-Later that afternoon-

Robin and the other titans were relaxing in the main room, watching scary movie 2. Robin has been quite nervous since he came back to the tower. That didn't go unnoticed by Raven. Robin may be good at hiding it from the other titans, but his emotions betrayed him and Raven managed to pick it up. She decided to confront him later on in the evening. She didn't understand her premonitions and how was Robin involved with it.

Robin sent Slade the signal just before the movie began. He was waiting for alarms to go off in the tower, so he could proceed with phase 2.

It was not long when the tower was filled with flashing red lights. Cyborg hopped of the couch and checked the computers.

ROBIN: 'Here we go' he thought

"Slade again" growled Cyborg in frustration. He felt like he was becoming the next Robin, who was obsessed in bringing down Slade. He turned around "Teen titans go" he exclaimed his usual battle cry. As they were about to leave, Robin asked if Cyborg could stay behind so he speak to him privately. Others stared in confusion, before they nodded and decided to go ahead. They told Cyborg that they could handle a small army of Slade bots. Cyborg agreed and let them go.

When 2 of the titans left the tower to take care of Slades robot army, Robin and Cyborg headed towards the kitchen. Robin made sure that he was following closely behind Cyborg. 'There's no turning back, for what I am about to do' thought Robin. He pulled out a syringe and sneaked up behind Cyborg. As Cyborg was about to turn around, Robin injected Cyborg with the serum. This was a nerve racking moment for Robin as he was not certain wether he had succeeded or not. He decided to continue on while he still had a chance. He jumped on top of Cyborgs back and opened the panel. He temporarily disabled all of Cyborgs limbs and jumped off him.

Cyborg was too shocked at first to even do something when Robin injected him. He fell

on to his back, when his limbs were disabled.

"Hey what's this all about" Demanded Cyborg angrily.

ROBIN: "Shut up Cyborg and answer all of the questions if you don't want me to hurt you" he growled venomously, which surprised him. He didn't know that he could go from being friendly to possibly even more evil than Slade in less than few seconds. "Where is Beast boy" he demanded.

Cyborg was shocked about his quick attitude change. He didn't know who Robin was. The serum had slowly started to work it's magic. Cyborg attempted to lie to him, but he realised that he couldn't anymore, so he attempted to change the subject "Why do you want to know" his smart mouth earned him a smack with a bo staff from Robin.

Robin hated doing this, but he realised that it was the only way to make Cyborg talk.

ROBIN: "Shut up and answer the damn question or do I have to take you apart piece by piece to find out"

Shiver ran down Cyborgs spine. He was unable to protect himself from Robin. As he was trying to change the subject, he accidentaly blurted out. "Beast boy is in new zealand now" Cyborgs eyes widened at his confession. He realised that it must have been a truth serum, what Robin used on him.

Robin raised an eyebrow. 'What's he doing in new zealand' he thought. "Tell me everything that you know about him so far"

Cyborg sighed and wished that Starfire and Raven were here to help him out. He then started to confess on how Beast boy found his way to New Zealand and and how he met up with Argent and set up their own team. He knew that he couldn't fight the serum no more.

Robin was listening and recording every single detail of his speech, so later on he and Slade could plan on their final phase of the mission. As Cyborg finished telling Robin everything that he knew about Beast boy, he felt dizzy and eventually lost consciousness.

Robin stood up and got to work. He went to his room and brought a laptop in to the kitchen. He connected it with Cyborgs hard drive and accessed his recent memory files. There were thousands of files there, so he had to scan through every single one of them. He groaned in frustration. 'This will take forever' he mentally whined. He started to scan though all of the memory files. After half an hour of surfing in his memory files, He eventually found the file that he was looking for. He highlighted the file and deleted it. He then replaced that memory file with a fake one, which Slade had created for him. When he was finished with it, he quickly disconnected his laptop from Cyborgs hard drive before the girl titans returned and found out about this. Once he put his laptop back into his room, he went back to the kitchen and brought Cyborg back to his room and set him on the table to charge. After that he grabbed the camera and left the tower for the night.

A/N it's not the best chapter that i've written, but at least I tried. This is kinda filler-ish chapter, setting up for Robin to meet Beast boy. I hope you like it.

In the next chapter Robin and Beast boy will briefly speak to each other first time in years. What will happened between them as the day draws nearer where Robin and Beast boy will meet. It is just a matter of time. Will Ravens premonition come true.

Expect a new chapter soon.

As usual Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-Phase 3-

Robin returned back into the hideout as they had planned. He walked into the control room and gave Slade what he needed for the final phase. Slade took the camera and connected it with his personal computer and started listening in on the conversation that Cyborg and Robin had. 'Wow Robin has become a lot more like me' he thought surprisingly when he saw Robin smack Cyborg with his bo staff and threatening to take him apart.

Slade laughed mentally and said "Excellent work Robin"

ROBIN: "thanks"

After Slade finished watching the video, he had devised a perfect plan for Robin, which involved kidnapping.

SLADE: "I've come up with a perfect plan for the final phase"

Robin waited for Slade to explain his plan to him. "go on" he ushered Slade to continue on.

SLADE: "Firstly I want you to keep on collecting intel for about a year before we commence with phase 3"

ROBIN: "Why"

SLADE: "Because if what Cyborg said was true, then I have a perfect plan to trap Beast boy"

ROBIN: "go on" he said, getting more interested on what Slade had to say.

SLADE: "Firstly remember how Cyborg said that Argent is going to get married with Beast boy"

He nodded

SLADE: "And that Argent is pregnant"

He nodded again.

SLADE: "Well this is what I had in mind" he started explaining his plan in full detail. There was some things that were purely evil and meant that Robin will never be the same again. Once he finished explaining his plan, Robin left the tower, slightly doubting himself, that he could go through with the plan of mass murder. Yes he wanted Beast boy dead, but what Slade had planned had really shaken him up, so he decided to slightly alter Slades plan.

Firstly he had to break into Wayne industries and steal one of the serums, that could suppress anyones powers for about an hour. Once he had succeeded in the theft he returned back into the tower and continued on altering Slades plan.

-8 and half months later-

It has been a 8 months since Robin returned to the team. Raven was still giving him a cold shoulder. Starfire has started to forgive him, but still kept her distance from him. That fueled Robins need for revenge.

He kept on trying to get closer to Starfire, but every time he said anything, he either got one word answers or she said that she had something important to do.

One day Starfire came back to the tower with Aqualad. He claimed to be her new boyfriend. Robin at first didn't believe them, but when he saw them making out in the main room, he became jealous.

Raven sensed that and smirked. She walked up to Robin and started insulting him about it. It was her way of getting revenge on him by destroying his sanity so one day he would end up in the mental institution. When he asked her, why was she insulting him like that, her only response was "You deserve it" Robin was confused for a second and then remembered how his actions has split her and Beast boy up. He had tried to apologize to her, but she wouldn't accept it. She had her sights set on revenge, something that Raven and Robin had in common.

-With Beast boy-

Argent and Beast boy had set up the team over 2 years ago. Everything was running smoothly. Argent was never allowed to go on missions again because she was pregnant. Firstly she didn't like the idea, that she had become a full time housewife, but when she started to think about it, it had more ups than fighting crime, for example she gets to look after her own kid. That thought made her really happy, like she was complete and she had her true love to share it with. She was looking forward to the future, to the marriage and the joy of growing old together. She decided to finally hang up her costume and live a normal life with Beast boy, even though he went out for missions, but not as often no more as Argent has started to forbid him from going on missions as often as he used to. Beast boy wasn't the one to argue with her, because she always came up with good points.

Argent knew exactly how to push Beast boys buttons. She used that knowledge against him, when it came to arguments like that. She only let him go on the missions, when the team really needed his help. Otherwise she made him stay with her, where she knew that he was safe.

She wasn't always like this, but they had a traumatic experience, where Beast boy got shot and nearly died, her fears started to play a huge role in her life, so she started to become slightly more dominant about going out on missions.

-Flashback-

they were fighting 2 bank robbers downtown. Argent and Beast boy went after one robber. He ran down the alleyway in hopes to get away from them, while other team members were taking care of his friend.

Argent and Beast boy had eventually managed to corner the robber. As the fear got best of the robber, he started to panic and pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot Beast boy in the chest.

When Argent heard a gun shot and saw Beast boy drop to the floor, She screamed from top of her lungs "BEEAAST BOOY" tears started to well up as she saw him lose consciousness. She then stood up and saw frightened robber attempting to run away. She let her rage get best of her. "How dare you hurt my beast boy. Now you will pay" With that said she used her powers kill him on the spot. She created a spear with her powers and stabbed the robber into his heart, killing him on the spot.

When the team saw what Argent had done, they agreed to keep this as their secret. They buried the body far outside the city while Argent took Beast boy to the hospital. No one ever spoke about this again otherwise it would have caused tension between each other and the team would have ultimately fallen apart as it only had been a week since they set up the team.

After they buried the robber, they headed to the hospital to see how Argent was holding up. When they arrived in the hospital they saw Argent crying uncontrollably. When they asked about Beast boy, she managed to choke up "his flat lining". Others gasped, moments later Kole broke down, while Gnark was trying to comfort her and Red Star was trying to comfort Argent. 5 minutes later the doctor came into the waiting room and said "He pulled through, but he is still in coma. We can only allow one person to visit at the time being" Argent immediately stood up and followed the doctor.

It had been a week since the incident. Argent was still sitting next to Beast boy, never leaving for more than 5 minutes. He hasn't shown any signs of recovery and the doctors started to doubt that he will make it. They were going to tell Argent, but when they saw how unstable she was at that moment, they decided to tell her later on in the day.

Suddenly Argent felt his hand twitched. she quickly pulled back to see if she was imagining it. When she heard a groan escape from his lips, her eyes filled with hope as she said "Beast boy"

When she saw his eyes flutter open, she practically leaped in joy and gave him a most passionate kiss he had ever received, she made sure to be extra careful, so she wouldn't hurt him. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She broke the kiss and started to cry into his shoulder from happiness.

ARGENT: "I thought I lost you" she cried

Beast boy started to rub her back to comfort her as he said "You could never lose me" he had his own tears rolling down his cheek as he was so close to be taken away from his true love.

One of the things he had noticed was that she had lost weight. He started to wonder "how long was I out" he asked.

ARGENT: "A week"

10 minutes after Argent finished explaining to Beast boy what had happened to robbers and how he had nearly died, she called the rest of the team and told them that Beast boy had woken up.

BEAST BOY: 'This is really bad, not did I just die for 5 full minutes, but Argent actually killed him. This is all my fault' he thought

BEAST BOY: "I'm so sorry for what happened" he said, guilt plastered on his face.

She stroked his hair and said "It's not your fault. No one else knows" she said, smiling sadly.

BEAST BOY: "Even if anybody found out about this, I promise that I will not let them take you. They would have to go through me first" he said with all serious face. Argent stared at him and smiled "Thank you. I don't know, what I would do without you"

BEAST BOY: "It's my job for life to keep you safe and out of harms way."

She knew that he would do anything for her. He would even abandon his job or even friends, just to keep her safe. The truth was, he would kill anyone, who would dare to hurt her.

Couple of minutes later, the team arrived in the hospital. They were taken to the room, where Beast boy currently was with Argent. They waited outside for Argent and Beast boy to come out, so they could take them home.

ARGENT: "I forbid you from going out on missions again" she said, slightly giggling from happiness

Beast boy took this as a joke first of all and accepted, what she had just said, but when he was released and it came to a mission, Argent started to become more clingy to him and started to persuade him to not go on missions. Thats when he realised that she had meant what she had said back at the hospital. He didn't like it, but for her sake he made a deal with Argent, to which she eventually agreed to. Firstly he would stay home with her most of the time and wouldn't go out on any missions unless it was absolutely necessary and secondly she wasn't allowed to go out on any missions what so ever.

When the team heard about this, they thought that the team was done for good, but it wasn't as Beast boy gave up his position as the leader of the team to Red Star and told him that it was up to him to protect the city. First few weeks was lot harder for them to cope with the criminals as they were down 2 team mates. Red star recruited Kid flash and Jinx to take Beast boys and Argents spot.

Things quickly went back to normal.

-End flashback-

Ever since then, Argent has started to forbid him from going on missions a lot more as she didnt want a repeat of what happened. They never told the original titans about this because they didn't want Argent to go to prison. It was understandable why she had killed the robber.

With that thought finished, Argent felt a sharp pain shoot through her. At first she ignored it as it was normal for it to happen, but then it started to repeat more and often. Thats when she realised that it was time. She opened her communicator and called Beast boy.

He was out shopping at that moment with rest of the team, when he heard ringing. He pulled out his communicator and opened it.

BEAST BOY: "Hey Love need anything"

ARGENT: "Beast boy get down here, the baby's coming" she screamed as another contraction shot through her. Her eyes widened when she saw liquid running down her leg. She realised that her water had broke. "Hurryy" she screamed. Fear and panic washed over her as she had never had a child before.

When Beast boy heard what she had just said to him, he paled considerably and started to panic. He quickly contacted his team members, who were doing their own things around the mall. After he informed them, he headed back to the tower as fast as he physically could. When he arrived back into the tower, he found Argent sitting in the main room, arms wrapped around her stomach as she groaned in pain. Beast boy ran up to her and helped her up. Argent put one arm around his neck for support as he took her bag. They slowly made it to the garage and waited for others to arrive.

When others made it back into the tower in the car that Red Star had built, they all got out and helped Argent into the car. Red Star ordered for Kid flash, Jinx and Gnark to stay behind and guard the tower.

-10 hours later-

DOCTOR: "She's out" she said as she grabbed hold of her. She washed her, weighed her and put her into a warm blanket. After she checked the baby up, she gave her to Argent and left the room to give them some time. They both had a proud look on their face as they looked at their child.

BEAST BOY: "Wow shes Beautiful" he said, stroking babys head.

ARGENT: "Yes she is. What shall we name her" she said tiredly.

Beast boy thought about this for a moment and then smiled at Argent. "How about Argenna"

ARGENT: "Why Argenna" she asked out of curiosity.

BEAST BOY: "I've always liked that name" he shrugged

Argent thought about it for a second and then returned the smile. "I like it, it's a beautiful name, It matches with her beauty" Beast boy nodded in agreement, before giving her a small peck.

Argenna had gray skin, black hair with green streaks running through it. She had Crimson eyes and pointy ears. They weren't certain, whose powers she possessed or whose personality she had either.

Argent smiled as she felt Argenna grab hold of her finger. She couldn't help but to giggle happily as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She felt so complete. She had everything she could ever possibly want. She had a family. The thing that made her burst from joy was that she realised that she was a mother and she was not alone to take care of Argenna. When she looked at Beast boy, she saw him with a same facial expression. He had a tear rolling down his cheek.

-2 days later-

Argent was finally allowed to leave the hospital. Beast boy borrowed a car from Red Star and rode to the hospital to pick up Argent and Argenna.

He signed the release papers and took Argent and Argenna out of the hospital. He put Argenna into a child seat and fastened her up properly. Argent sat next to Argenna. Beast boy drove them back into the tower, where the team was waiting anxiously.

When they arrived back into the tower, Argent was greeted by her friends. Each had given them a present. Beast boy took Argenna out of the car and they headed back into the main room.

First thing Argent did was fed Argenna and then told others that she was tired, which all of them understood and went to her and Beast boys bedroom. She left Beast boy to take care of Argenna for now, which he didn't mind.

They contacted the other titans and gave them the good news. The only one that didn't seem to be happy was Robin, but nobody paid no mind to him.

-3 months later-

Argenna was 3 months old now. Beast boy has stopped fighting crime completely as he had much better things to do. He only went out on missions occasionaly, but that had become a rare occurrence.

Argent couldn't be happier as she had Beast boy and Argenna snuggling next to her. She felt so loved by the love of her life. She had a living proof next to her. She also had a ring to prove his loyalty. Argent was thinking about her past and she can't ever remember being this happy in her entire life.

She has been quite recently started to think about a normal civilian life away from the tower. She didn't want anything to happen to Argenna and Beast boy. One day when Beast boy noticed her being distracted he asked if she was ok. She decided to tell him, what was on her mind. He agreed to do something about it once they were married. He promised that they will leave the tower and start a normal life. He had promised her that he will get her and Argenna a nice house, which was miles away from any danger. He promised to get her a house which was close to the beach in a tropical island.

She beamed and embraced him in a hug.

To be honest Beast boy had been thinking about the same thing before Argent even brought up this discussion up. When he and Argent discussed about it, he decided to leave the tower for a day, so he could make her wishes come true. He decided to take Argent on the date after he gets back from his mission. He told her that he has something important to tell her, but he wont tell her until he gets back.

He planned out his date and now he had to take care of few things before the date. His date was going to be simple one. He's just going to take her onto the roof for a small picnic.

He told Argent that he had to leave for 24 hours as he had something important to do.

When she asked him where is he going, he told her that it was a secret and that he would tell her once he got back. She didn't like him being secerative, but when he told her that when he gets back he will tell her, so she dropped the subject and waited patiently.

-24 Hours later-

When he got back to the tower, he went to the main room, where Argent was playing with Argenna. When she heard the main room doors hiss open, she glanced over to see who was coming in. When she saw Beast boy, she put Argenna back in the baby chair and lunged at him, embracing him in a hug. "I've missed you" she said.

As she pulled away from the hug, she saw a plastic bag in Beast boys hand, "Whats in the bag" she asked curiously.

Beast boy hid it quickly behind his back and said "I'll show you later on tonight". As he moved the bag behind his back, she heard a noise coming from the bag. It sounded similar to some type of keys, but shrugged it off as she could be mistaken.

"Show me noow" She half whined.

Beast boy chuckled to himself and said "no you have to wait for tonight" he loved it, when she was impatient and whined. He thought that it was really cute.

ARGENT: "What's so important about tonight" she wondered

BEAST BOY: "You will have to wait and see" he teased.

Argent spent rest of the day with Argenna as Beast boy was setting everything up for tonight.

Later on in the evening, Beast boy asked Kole to look after Argenna as he had to speak with Argent privately. Kole agreed to look after her while Beast boy took Argent hand and lead her on the roof top. There was a blanket, picnic basket and a same plastic bag, which Beast boy had earlier in his hand. He lead her onto the blanket and sat down. When she asked "what's this all about" he replied.

BEAST BOY: "Argent" he said getting her full attention. "Over the course of 3 years you have made me a happy man. Firstly by helping me on the beach and giving me a place to stay. You have agreed to set up a team with me. You have given me a wonderful daughter. You have agreed to marry with me and now it is my turn to return you the favour" he brought a plastic bag in front of Argent and told her to look into it.

Argent raised an eyebrow and looked into the bag. she gasped when she saw what was in the bag. There was a set of keys lying in the bottom of the bag, with some papers, which seemed to be a contract and couple of pictures. When she pulled out the pictures and looked at them, her eyes widened as she saw a house on the beach. "Is that what I think it is" she asked amazedly. "Yes it is" he replied with a warm smile.

Argent faced Beast boy, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "You have made me the happiest person alive. Thank you for everything" she said, while hugging him. He eventually pulled away and said "You deserve every single bit of it. If you want we can move in after the wedding"

she nodded furiously. "I cant wait, we can finally start a normal life. We have got to tell the others" she said, standing up.

Beast boy shook his bead and chuckled "Anything for you" as he stood up and took her hand. They walked back down to the main room.

As they were walking Argent then decided to give Beast boy a news of her own. "Beast boy, I've got something to tell you"

They stopped walking as he stared at her and said "what is it"

She grabbed hold of his hand and placed it onto her abdomen. Beast boy looked at her, she had a huge smile plastered on her face. Beast boys eyes widened as he realised. "You mean" She nodded and said "I found out yesterday"

Beast boy looked at her abdomen and smiled. "hey there" he then looked at Argent and kissed her before saying. "I can't wait for us to get married and move into our own house"

When they told others about the news, they were excited for them, except for Raven and Robin. Raven was happy to see him, but when she heard About the wedding, she realised that she has finally lost Beast boy to Argent thanks to Robin. She felt like screaming from the top of her lungs while her hatred intensified towards Robin.

Beast boy told them that the marriage will be in couple of days and they were all invited. He wanted Cyborg to be his best man, which he accepted without even thinking about it while Argent asked Starfire to be her bridesmaid. She would have asked Raven, but she didn't get along with her since the day Beast boy left the team. Argent actually didn't even want to invite her, but since Beast boy wanted for her to come, she didn't complain about it.

After they told them about their wedding, Argent decided to tell them about her and Beast boy leaving this place for good, as he had brought them a house. Others started to complain at first, but when Beast boy told them that it was for the safety of Argent, Argenna and the unborn child, they agreed with the idea as the safety comes first. When they asked about their leaving date, she told them that they will leave couple of days after the wedding. Beast boy promised that Argent and him will keep in touch touch with them and even visit them at some time.

-Robin-

SLADE: "And it begins" He said through Robins earphone.

A/N: This chapter came out better than I expected. I promised for Robin and Beast boy to speak with each other briefly, but the chapter took an unexpected turn, so they will definitely have a small conflict, in the next chapter as Argent and Beast boy prepare for their wedding. Are the titans prepared for the multiple assaults around the city, and will Robin finally succeed in his mission.

This is a longest chapter so far.

Expect a new chapter soon.

As usual Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Day of the wedding-

Argent was standing in front of a mirror, looking at her wedding dress. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She had been waiting for this day for so long and now that the day was here, she felt nervous, yet happy that she can finally spend rest of her life with Beast boy.

She spun around couple of times to get full view of her dress. She wanted to look perfect for when she heads out to the church and gets married to him. She was thinking about how lucky she was to have a wonderful person like Beast boy. He has been nothing, but a gentleman towards her, he never shout at her, he always treat her with respect and holds her like she was a piece of glass, that if gets dropped would break into millions of pieces.

She suddenly remembered something that happened 2 weeks ago. She remembered how Beast boy had burst through the door and caught Aqualad trying to flirt with her. A smile spread across her face as she remembered every single detail of how angry Beast boy got with him. "Shouldn't have tried to mess with me" she giggled. To her that event proved exactly how much Beast boy loved her.

Her thoughts were cut short by as someone nocked on the door.

ARGENT: "Come in" she sighed.

The door slid open, revealing a usual bubbly Tamerainian princess. Argent glanced at her with a nervous smile as she entered the room and said "Friend Argent It's time we go to the altar". Argent smiled, getting butterflies in her stomach. As she walked up to Starfire, she asked "How do I look".

STARFIRE: "Oh friend Argent you look great, don't be nervous. This is a joyous occasion" she replied, grabbing hold of her arm. Before they left Argent took one last look at the mirror to make sure that she was fine.

as they left the room she said to herself mentally 'Don't be nervous, this is going to be the best day of your life. You are getting married to the love of your life' When Starfire saw Argent spaced out, she asked if she was ok, which snapped her out of her thoughts. She nodded and said "yeah i'm fine. Just a bit nervous"

STARFIRE: "Do not worry my friend it is natural to be nervous at the events like this" she said, putting a comforting hand on Argents shoulder.

-At the altar-

Beast boy and Argent stood side by side as the preacher got on with the ceremony. The room was filled with honorary titans. There was titans east, Beast boy's team and the original titans. Doom patrol couldn't come as they were currently on a mission, taking down brotherhood of evil. Beast boy was a little disappointed, when they told him that, but cheered up eventually. Next to argent stood Starfire as her bridesmaid, while next to Beast boy stood Cyborg as his best man.

The only person that had refused to come was Robin. He had told Beast boy that he didn't want to come as he had more personal matters to take care of. When Beast boy heard that his ears drooped as he realised that he was making up excuses and left the main room, without saying another word.

Beast boy was slightly sweating. It wasn't because it was hot in there, it was because he was really nervous, and his body decided to show it to everyone. His eyes were darting around the room quite a few times. When his eyes drifted past one of the many windows, which was located behind the preacher, he saw a dark figure jump past it. He at first shrugged it off as his imagination acting up from his nervousness, but he was wrong as there really was someone lurking around the building. What he was unaware of was that they all were moments away from danger.

as the preacher asked "Do you Garfield Logan take Antoni Monetti as your lawfully wedded wife" there was a loud explosion heard from the roof. Moments later the roof caved in, narrowly missing Argenna. Dust filled the room as a wave of panic spread across the room. Beast boy and Argent turned around quickly to see if Argenna was alright. When they saw her, Beast boy quickly ran up to her and picked her up. He held her to his chest as Argent and Beast boy ran out of the deatroyed church. He gave her to Argent and told her to go back to the tower. Before she left, she gave him a one final kiss and said "be careful, I want you back in one piece" and flew off. All around the city the alarms started to go off.

Argent didn't complain and left the scene as quickly as possible for the sake of Argenna safety. She hated that she had to leave Beast boy in danger, but she knew that he had to stay behind and help others out.

After Beast boy helped everyone out of the destroyed church, he ran up to Cyborg and asked "what's going on"

CYBORG: "We have multiple attacks happening all around the city at once" he exclaimed

BEAST BOY: "What" he shouted

Cyborg used his scanner to scan the entire city and found "We have Hive 5 robbing the bank, plasmus attacking a chemical factory, Cinderblock busting into the prison, while Overload attacking the mall and Slades robot army is randomly destroying the downtown. There also has been sightings of Red X, but I can't find him" he said, anger clearly present on his face.

BEAST BOY: "It's a planned attack to ruin my wedding. Alright team, here's what we are going to do" "Raven" he said, pointing towards her while she didn't even look at his way as he gave her the instructions. "you and Starfire go and take down Plasmus"

RAVEN: "Whoa who made you the boss" she said glaring at him, clearly not happy with this

Beast boy glared at her back "I don't know what's your deal, but now is not the time to discuss it. Somebody had just ruined my wedding and whoever caused this will pay dearly" he growled at her

RAVEN: "Whatever" she said icily, grabbing Starfire by her dress, dragging her away from fuming Beast boy.

RAGE: "How dare he tell us what to do" she screamed, trying to break out of her cage that Brave and Love had locked her in.

Others stared at him, surprised about his attitude change as he suddenly acted like a great leader. He was a lot more cleverer than others gave him credit for.

BEAST BOY: "Cyborg" he barked, getting his attention "You, Kole and Gnark go after Cinderblock" Cyborg nodded, seeing the seriousness on his face and left without saying a single word.

BEAST BOY: "Aqualad. You and speedy take care of Overload, as water seems to be his weakness" he growled at Aqualad with hateful tone. He still didn't forgive him after he had caught him trying to flirt with Argent 2 weeks ago.

Aqualad will remember that day for rest of his life as he has a huge set of claw marks running down his entire back. He nodded and left in fear.

BEAST BOY: "Red Star. You and Bumblebee go and distract Hive 5 until more help is on the way."

BEAST BOY: "Mas y Menos. You two are coming with me. We are going to take down Slades robot army" with that said all of the titans left the scene, going after their assigned enemies.

-Red X (moments before the attack)-

He was sneaking around the church, trying to find the place where Argent and Beast boy stood. After minute or so he found the altar, where his primary target was standing. He tried to jump onto the roof unnoticeably, but when he noticed Beast boy briefly glancing towards him, he realised that he had been caught and had to do his task quickly. "damn" he muttered quietly, annoyed that he was caught. As he jumped onto the roof, he took 3 explosives of of his belt and planted them onto 3 different spots on the roof. He stood couple of metres back from the explosives and pulled out the detonator.

SLADE: "Are the preparations ready" he said through the earphone.

RED X: "yes, commence with phase 3" with that said in altered mechanical tone. He flipped the switch on the detonator and detonated all of the explosives, causing the roof to cave in. He then switched to invisibility mode to observe his primary targets movement and follow her, if needed. Moments after he heard a wave of panic as the people ran out of the church.

He saw his primary target fleeing the scene. He noticed that she was flying towards the tower, holding Argenna tightly to her chest. He decided to teleport to the tower and give her a surprise attack. He pressed the button on his belt and vanished into thin air.

As Argent was fleeing the scene, she heard alarms and explosions going off all around the city. She knew that it had to be a planned attack. Today was going to be a long night for the rest of the titans. She wasn't sure who planned it or what the severity of the situation was. All she knew was that she had to get her baby to safety and the only place she knew that was safe was the tower.

As argent entered the main room, she heard a noise. She set Argenna down and immediately and got into a battle pose. "Who's there" she growled. She looked around the main room, hoping to find the intruder. As she glanced towards one of the dark corner, she saw a dark figure walking out of the shadows. Fear spread through her body, but she didn't show it as she believed it to be a weakness. "Who are you" she barked at the figure.

Moments after she saw a figure raising his hand towards her. His hand glowed red for a moment as he fired a sticky red X towards her. The sticky X hit her and stuck her onto the wall behind her. Moments after she was injected with some type of serum. When she tried to use her powers she couldn't. The sticky X had stuck her hands together, making it unable to protect herself. "Now, Now. That's not the way to treat your guests now is it" said Red X. He grabbed hold of Argent and Argenna and left the tower, dropping a CD on the floor with instructions on it.

-With Aqualad and Speedy-

Speedy ran circles around Overload, keeping him distracted while Aqualad was getting ready to take him down with water.

Speedy jumped up, dodging Overloads electric hand. As he jumped he turned around in the air and took out one of the explosive arrow and shot it towards Overload as he shouted "Now". The arrow hit Overload in the head, stunning him temporarily.

This was a moment that Aqualad had been waiting for. He clenched his hands, breaking couple of water pipes under the floor, sending a stream of water at Overload. Before Overload could do anything, water had hit him, making him shrink in size, until there was only a chip left.

As Speedy was calling the police he told Aqualad to inform Beast boy.

AQUALAD: "What, why me" He exclaimed, clearly annoyed with the archer.

SPEEDY: "firstly because i'm calling for the police to pick up Overload and secondly its quite funny to make you suffer, since Beast boy caught you flirting with Argent"

Aqualad muttered something under his breath as he took out hid communicator and contacted Beast boy "Overloads been taken care of" he said, avoiding eye contact.

BEAST BOY: "Good job fish boy, now go and help Bumblebee at the bank" he growled, not wanting to speak to him any further. He wondered, why did he even invite Aqualad to his wedding. Before Aqualad could say another word, Beast boy had shut the communicator and continued on fighting the army of Slades robots.

Aqualad sighed depressedly and headed out with Speedy to help Bumblebee take down Hive 5.

-With Cyborg, Kole and Gnark-

As Cyborg was about to charge up his sonic cannon, Cinderblock had pulled back his fist and punched Cyborg in the face. Cyborg flew across the street, further away from the jail.

CYBORG: "Man is it just me or has Cinderblock become more powerful" he grumbled as he got up.

KOLE: "It's just you" she shouted, "Now come here and help us" with that said she turned into a diamond, while Gnark grabbed her by her legs, jumping on top of Cinderblock, bashing his head multiple times. After several blows to the head Cinderblock began to tumble backwards as multiple hits made him slightly dizzy.

Cyborg used this as his advantage. "get out of the way" he shouted as his shoulders extended outwards. He shot a set of rockets out of his shoulders. It was a direct hit, which nocked Cinderblock out. Cyborg grabbed couple of lamp posts and wrapped them around Cinderblocks body to prevent him from getting up.

CYBORG: "BOOYAH" He shouted his usual victory phrase. "Kole. Why don't you call Beast boy, while I make sure that Cinderblock gets delivered to jail. She nodded in agreement, taking her communicator out of her pocket and called Beast boy. An image of Beast boy appeared on the communicator. There was some smoke around him. There also was shots and explosions heard in the distance.

BEAST BOY: "Were kinda busy here. What do you want" he asked impatiently.

KOLE: "Sorry" she said apologetically "we've just finished taking care of Cinderblock. Where do you want us to go next" she asked in a soft sweetly tone, which changed Beast boys mood slightly.

BEAST BOY: "Good job Kole. Why don't you and Cyborg come and help us, since I sent Fish boy and speedy help bumblebee" he asked with a slight smile.

KOLE: she nodded and said "We're on our way boss" with that she closed her communicator and told Cyborg that they should go and help Beast boy.

-With Raven and Starfire-

Raven and Starfire had been battling Plasmus for about 20 minutes now and everything that they tried or at least Starfire tried didn't have much effect on him. Raven was mostly just wasting time, by just throwing random objects at him, like lamp posts and pieces of concrete.

She knew that she could end this fight right now, but she didn't want to, so she decided to waste time so she wouldn't have to speak with Beast boy or Argent. She hated Argent for stealing her man away, but was only mad with Beast boy because he had broken her heart. She knew that what she was doing could potentially put her team mate in danger and eventually decided to put a stop to this.

When she saw Plasmus shot Starfire with a jet of purple goo, she decided to end it. She took a meditative position and chanted her usual mantra and separated her body. Her spirit entered plasmus, moments later Plasmus exploded and left a sleeping man on the ground.

STARFIRE: "Good job friend" she praised her. With that she took out her communicator and let Beast boy know that they had succeeded in their mission. Beast boy ordered them to separate, as both his and Bumblebees teams needed desperate help to take down the villains.

Raven decided to head out to and help Bumblebee, so she could get further away from Beast boy while Starfire headed out to help Beast boy.

-With Bumblebee and Red Star-

Kyd Wykkyd teleported behind Bumblebee, with a surprise attack. He kicked bumblebee straight on her back, causing her to fall out of the sky. When she hit the ground, she quickly recovered. as she was about to take her stingers out, she saw Raven appear out of nowhere. Bumblebee notices that instead of her 2 usual eyes, she had 4 red ones. She knew not to get close to her as her demon side somehow managed to gain control of her. She opened the portal and transported Kyd wykkyd into another dimension, as he was the most annoying criminal for her to take down. After the portal closed her eyes turned back into her 2 normal purple orbs.

Aqualad broke couple of pipes and directed a stream of water towards Gizmo, which he had easily dodged, but when Aqualad broke more pipes around him and surrounded Gizmo with more than one stream of water, he wasn't so fortunate as his technology malfunctioned, when it came in contact with water.

Aqualad grabbed Gizmo by the front of his shirt and picked him up. He pulled his fist back. Before he punched Gizmo he said "one piece of advise, you should make your technology waterproof" with that said he punched Gizmo in the face, knocking him out cold.

Jinx and Billy numerous had already been dealt with moments before Raven has arrived to the scene. They were the most difficult ones to defeat as Billy could multiply countless times and Jinx used her sorcery to give some hard time for Red Star.

When Raven made sure that everyone was detained she remembered that she had just monents ago transported Kyd Wykkyd to another dimension. Her eyes widened as she quickly brought him back from one of the dimensions. When she opened the portal, very damaged, beaten and unconscious Kyd Wykkyd fell onto the floor. They gasped in horror as they were worried about his wellbeing. Before Raven could do anything more, Bumblebee stood in front of Kyd Wykkyd , facing Raven

BUMBLEBEE: "Raven where did you exactly send him" she barked.

Raven felt her rage nearly take control of her. She glared at her and said. "Exactly where this annoying pest belonged"

BUMBLEBEE: "And where might that be" she asked with a very angry look on her face.

RAVEN: "It's none of your business" She growled, teleporting away from the scene. Raven had to get back into the tower and meditate. She had to find out why her Rage kept taking control of her.

Bumblebee shook her head in disapproval as she picked him up and took him to the hospital, while others went back to the tower.

-With Beast boy and Mas y Menos-

Beast boy had been pulled away from the battle quite a few times now, as the teams called in, informing him of their successes. He started to get rather annoyed with it, but ignored it as he had more important things to take care of right now. He was starting to get out numbered by the huge amount Slades robots. Even the most powerful animal which Beast boy could turn into would have hard time protecting himself. As he morphed into a T Rex and was about to charge at them, Slades robots started to fall down onto the floor. He saw Mas and Menos speed through them.

BEAST BOY: 'Where the hell have they been' he mentally growled, although He was thankful that they had arrived at the right time, as he could have been destroyed. But he was mad at them because they had abandoned helping him at some point.

When he saw Starfire make her entrance with a battle cry, blasting every single Slades robot on her way. When he noticed Mas y Menos glancing at Starfire, he put two and two together 'Damn those kids. can't they leave her alone for one stinking second' he thought, as he realized that they must have gone to make sure that Starfire was alright.

Couple of minutes after fighting the robot army, they started to win battle as Slades robot army started to retreat from the city. As they made it to the border line of the city, they were stopped by Cyborg, Kole and Gnark as they blocked the robots paths, cornering the last of the Slades robots.

Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon, while Kole turned into diamond.

BEAST BOY: "lets finish this" He growled. "TITANS GO" With that said he morphed into a velociraptor and charged at the robots, while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Gnark picked kole up and ran at the robots, swinging wildly at the robots, demolishing everything in its path. Mas and Menos put their hands together and said their usual catch phrase and ran at the robots.

Few minutes after, they finally had destroyed the last robot and decided to get back to the tower to make sure that Argent was not hurt. They figured that others had everything under control.

- Back at the tower-

When they arrived back at the tower, they were surprised to find it empty. When they saw a disk on the floor labelled 'to Beast boy', they quickly put it into the dvd player. Beast boy was becoming more worried as they still hadn't found any sign or Argent or Argenna. When everyone made it back to the tower, they stopped searching for her and sat down onto the couch in the main room as Beast boy informed them about the situation, when Kole asked, "what is on the dvd"

Beast boy told them that they were going to find out right now as he didn't even know. He walked up to the dvd player and pressed play.

A/N: What instructions are on the disk, who is Red X, will Beast boy get Argent and Argenna back safely, will Robin finally get his revenge against Beast boy.

In the next chapter Beast boy will be fighting for his life. Will he survive or will he perish, trying to protect his family.

Expect a new chapter soon.

As usual Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Beast boy was flying through the cloudy evening sky. The sun had already began to set. He was deep in thought as he was flew towards the docks, where Red X had instructed him to go. He was flying in the form of an eagle.

He was thinking about wether he could have prevented this from happening as his thoughts had drifted back to the earlier events.

-Flashback-

As Beast boy put the disk into the DVD player and pressed the start button, an image of Red X appeared on the large screen TV.

Red X was standing in a dark warehouse, with an army of Slades robots surrounding the room.

RED X: "Beast boy. If you ever want to see Argent again, you will come to the docks at 5 pm on your own. Do not call the police or I will kill both Argent and Argenna" he said in a mechanical tone. As he finished giving Beast boy the instructions, the screen went black.

Everyone stared at the screen in shock, trying to process what Red X had just told them. They heard Beast boy drop on to his knees. When the others looked at him, they couldn't distinguish what he was feeling at the moment as he had a blank expression on his face.

BEAST BOY: "I'm so sorry Argent. It's all my fault. I should have been here with you" He said moments later, which felt like hours. His body started to tremble in fear and anger as a single tear ran down his cheek.

He was shocked, hearing that Argent and Argenna were being held in a hostage situation. He didn't understand why did Red X kidnap his family or why did he want him, but he was going to find out tonight.

CYBORG: "It's not your fault" he said walking up to him. He placed a comforting hand on Beast boys shoulder. "you could not have possibly known about this"

BEAST BOY: "Yes it is. It's all my fault" he said, blaming himself for failing them. "that's what the attacks were for. To divert us away from Argent and Argenna, so Red X could kidnap them" he snapped, shrugging Cyborgs hand off his shoulder. He took deep breaths in attempts to try and stay calm.

He stood up, taking out his communicator. He opened it and checked the time. It stated 4:40 pm. He shut it and put the communicator away. He turned around and headed towards the main room doors without saying another word. As he was about to leave the main room, Red Star walked up to him, putting his arm on Beast boys shoulder, getting his attention.

As Red Star placed his arm on Beast boy shoulder, he turned around "What" he said impatiently.

RED STAR: "You can't do this on your own comrade. Let us help you" he asked, concerned for his team mate.

BEAST BOY: "No" "I have to do this on my own" he replied sternly. As much as he wanted for his team mates to help, he had to refuse it, as he didn't want for his family to get killed "Didn't you hear what Red X said on the DVD" he concluded.

RED STAR: "Yes we did, but you will die. Did you see how many Slade bots did he have with him. Let us help you." he said, trying to persuade Beast boy to accept their help.

Beast boy shook his head violently, saying "No, It's too risky." he replied, trying to prevent others from helping him. He knew the dangers of going on his own, but he had made a promise to Argent, which he intended to keep.

KOLE: "Red Star is right. He will kill you. Why don't you let us help you?" she cried, trying to get some sense into him.

He turned around, looking straight deep into Koles eyes as he sighed. "I'm sorry Kole, but I have to do this on my own. It's the only way to save them."

KOLE: "Yeah, but you'll die" she whimpered, staring straight into his emerald eyes.

BEAST BOY: "It's either me or them, Besides I have a plan to stop him" he lied, putting on a fake smile. He was trying to make Kole feel a bit better about the situation. Kole seemed to believe it as she gave him a small smile, which he returned. He walked up to her and gave her a brief hug and said goodbye to others. After that he left the tower. He morphed into an eagle and took off, heading to towards the docks.

-End flashback-

He snapped out of his thought as he felt a rain drop on his beak. He shook his head and focused on the mission. As he flew across the ocean, towards the mainland, he saw the docks. He flew towards it. 'I hope I'm not too late' he thought, landing in front of one of the warehouses.

As he landed in front of the warehouse, he checked the time on his communicator. It stated 4:58 'perfect timing' he thought, staring at the warehouse for couple of seconds. He took a deep breath and morphed into a T Rex. He charged at the sliding doors, breaking through it. Once he broke through the door, he changed back and shouted "Argent", He carefully looked around in the dark, empty room.

As he entered the warehouse, he heard a low groan coming from one of the corners of the room. He turned around and saw Argent chained up on the wall. "Argent" he exclaimed, running up to her.

When he saw her pale face, he gasped. "What has that sick bastard done to you" he whispered. Her face was lot more paler than usual. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face, which made Beast boys blood boil. He wanted to kill Red X, for what he had done to her. As he was about to attempt to break the cuffs, he was kicked in the face by a dark figure.

Beast boy landed with a loud thud, couple of feet away from Argent. When he recovered from the sudden attack and stood up, he spun around to face his attacker. It was Red X. Beast boy glared at him. "Where's Argenna and what have you done to Argent"

RED X: "I put Argenna into one of the offices" he said, pointing at one of the office doors. "and as for Argent, I injected her with a powerful serum, which disabled her powers"

BEAST BOY "what do you want with me" he asked with a growl.

RED X: "Isn't it obvious, I want you to die" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, while glaring daggers at him.

BEAST BOY: "But why" he asked, getting into a battle stance.

RED X: "I want revenge for destroying my life" with that said he charged at Beast boy, pulling out several Xrangs from his utility belt, throwing them at Beast boy, which he dodged by morphing into a fly.

Beast boy flew stealthily behind Red X, morphing into a gorilla. He wrapped his arms around Red X's body and started bear hugging him, in attempts to break his body. "What do you mean" he asked, holding him even tighter.

Red X knew that he was running out of options. He reached to his belt, with a great struggle as he was running out of air. He pressed a button, teleporting away from Beast boys grasp. He morphed back into himself, looking around the room for any sign of Red X.

Moments later Red X appeared behind Beast boy, pulling out his laser gun. As he was about to aim the gun at him, beast boy morphed into a grisly bear. He spun around and swiped the gun out of Red X's hand. Once the gun landed on the ground and was out of his reach, Beast boy took another swing at Red X. Red X, which he managed to dodge it by jumping in the air. He narrowly missed Beast boys sharp claws. As he did a front flip, landing behind Beast boy, he slammed his fist on the button again, turning him invisible.

Beast boy turned around to face Red X, but found that he had dissapeared again. He morphed back into himself, carefully examining the dark room. He knew that Red X was still in there as he could smell his scent, but he couldn't see him. After couple minutes of searching for Red X, he lowered his guard and decided to go and help Argent and get them to safety. As he ran up to Argents unconscious body, he heard footsteps behind him. He knew that it was Red X and quickly turned around. He was too late as he saw a flash of red light in front of his face.

Red X turned visible again and shot several sticky X's at Beast boy, in attempts to trap him. Beast boy managed to dodge most of the sticky X's, but one of the X's hit him straight in the chest, effectively Stopping him in his tracks.

Before Beast boy was able to morph Into anything and break the sticky X, Red X ran up to him, taking the syringe out of his belt and injecting him with the same serum, which he had used on Argent. As Red X took the syringe out of Beast boys neck "get him" Red X ordered the robots, which they complied to.

RED X: 'I finally got him' he thought, as grabbed the laser gun from the floor. Once Red X grabbed the laser gun, he walked up to Beast boy.

ARGENT: "Beast boy", she moaned as she began to wake up. The drugs had finally worn off her. She Was still unable to use her powers.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Slade bots holding Beast boy by his arms, while Red X was standing in front of him. She noticed a gun in Red X's hand, which wasn't a good sign. He aimed the gun at Beast boys head and said "Any last requests"

BEAST BOY: "Yes let my family go" he said after a moment of silence.

Red X motioned his arm, granting Beast boys last wish. He ordered Slades robots to go and get Argenna from one of the offices and escort both Argent and Argenna out of the warehouse.

Minutes later one of the robots returned with Argenna and gave her to Argent. They were escorted out of the warehouse. As she was escorted out, she looked back to Beast boy as he was about to be killed.

She desperately tried to use her powers, but they didn't seem to respond. She didn't know what to do as she was not trained to fight without her powers. She started to tremble in fear.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, as Red X aimed the gun at Beast boys head. She held Argenna tightly to her chest as she heard Red X charging up his laser gun. She knew that this was going to be the end for Beast boy as Red X was getting ready to fire.

She looked at Beast boy in fear. She was mentally praying for someone to come and help him. She started to wonder 'why didn't others come to help him'

Beast boy took one last glance at Argent and his daughter. He body began trembling in fear as he knew that he wouldn't see either of them again. He knew that he would never get to see Argenna grow up, he knew that he would never get to marry Argent as he had always wanted to and he knew that he would never get to meet his unborn child. As he finished with his though, a lonely tear broke free from his eye. "I'm sorry" he muttered repeatedly.

He closed his eyes in fear, looking away from her. He lowered his head in defeat as he was preparing for the final blow from Red X.

Red X saw Beast boy lowering his head in defeat. This made him smirk under his mask as he slowly applied more pressure on the trigger.

ARGENT: "Nooo" she cried, closing her eyes in fear. Fear had temporarily paralysed her body. She fell on her knees and began hugging Argenna even tighter as...

A/N: Looks like this is the end of Beast boy.

I had to rewrite this chapter several times as I was not happy with it.

Expect a new chapter soon.

Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Red X aimed his laser gun at Beast boys head, as he was about to shoot, he heard several explosions going off all around the warehouse, which made him jump and turn around. As he turned around, he saw Cyborg appear out of nowhere with his usual battle cry "TEEN TITANS GO" As red X was about turn around again to finish his mission off, he heard Cyborg charging up his sonic cannon and shooting it towards Red X.

To Cyborgs luck he shot the gun out of Red X's hand. As the gun landed on the floor, Red X ran towards the gun, in attempts of retrieve it. His efforts were futile as he saw it getting covered in dark aura. Moments later the gun was crushed by the dark aura.

RED X: 'Nooo' he mentally screamed.

He spun around and saw Raven towering in front of him. She used her powers to make her look big. Her eyes were glowing red, which looked like rage had taken control of her body. She did have problems with rage right now, but rage wasnt in control of her body.

As Red X was about to grab couple of Xrangs out of his utility belt, Raven grabbed him by his legs with her dark magic and threw him at the wall. Red X hit the wall with a painful smack. Raven covered rest of his body with her powers, so he wouldnt get any ideas of escaping. She then shrunk back into her normal size and stared coldly at him for a moment.

Kole and Gnark broke through the roof of the building and landed in front of Beast boy. While Kole transformed into a diamond, Gnark picked her up by her legs and started hitting 2 of the slade robots who were holding Beast boy by his arms. It didn't take long for Gnark to destroy the robots.

As they finished destroying the robots, Kole transformed back into her human self and ran up to Beast boy. He had fallen on his knees when Gnark attacked the robots. He was not sure what had just happened, but he was grateful for the team as they came to help him out, even after he had told them not to come.

KOLE: "Beast boy are you ok" she asked, wrapping him in a hug.

Beast boy just stood there frozen, but eventually nodded. As Kole let go of him, Raven walked up to him and made sure that he was ok. She healed his cuts and bruises which he had obtained from Red X earlier.

After healing him, she extended her hand out to him. He looked up at her with a small smile and accepted her help.

BEAST BOY: "Thanks" with that said, he heard rest of the titans arrive. He turned around and saw rest of the titans in front of the exit, charging at the robot army.

Beast boy tried to morph, but he couldnt as the serum was still in effect. No matter how much he concentrated, his powers didn't work. When Raven saw this, she put her arm on his shoulder and said "Go to Argent. She needs you more than we do. We can take care of these robots"

Beast boy didn't need to be told twice. He nodded and ran out of the warehouse, where Argent was standing with her daughter. She was still in shock. Everything had happened to fast for her to understand.

One second Beast boy was about to get killed by Red X and now he was being saved by others. There was a mixture of emotions running through her head, relief, happy, joy and many more. As she saw Beast boy running towards her, she snapped out of her thought and ran up to him, embracing him in a powerful hug.

She started to cry into his chest from joy. She never wanted to let go of him again. She didnt care if she had embarrassed herself in front of anyone right now, she just wanted to be close to him.

ARGENT: "Don't you ever scare me like that again" she said, giving him a quick peck.

He embraced her in another hug and said "I wont. Im so sorry"

Couple of minutes after, they broke the hug and turned around to see how the team was handling the robot army. To their surprise they had already destroyed every single robot in the warehouse and were standing in front of Red X, interrogating him.

Beast boy and Argent re-entered the warehouse once they made sure that it was safe enough to enter. They walked up to the struggling Red X. He was held to the wall by Ravens dark magic.

CYBORG: "Who are you" he demanded

no answer

BEAST BOY: "Well, there is one way to find out" with that said he approached Red X and removed his mask.

Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw who was hiding behind the mask.

STARFIRE: "Robin" she asked in disbelief. She could never think of Robin being a criminal.

BEAST BOY: "Why" he asked quietly.

Robin avoided eye contact with the titans. He couldn't bring himself to look at their angry faces. He just ignored Beast boy when he spoke to him, so Beast boy decided to take a different approach in finding out the answers. He walked in front of him and punched Robin into his stomach and asked again. "WHY" this time he asked a bit more louder.

Others didn't stop Beast boys method of interrogation, which he applied on Robin. They thought that Robin deserved every single punch, which Beast boy was giving him. They also wanted to know why did Robin betray them and if this was going to be the only way, then let there be pain.

Robin groaned in pain as Beast boy punched him in the stomach several more times.

SLADE: "Not a word Robin. Remember our deal" he ordered through Robins earphone, to which he complied to.

As the interrogation continued on throughout the evening, he kept his mouth shut the entire time. He had received quite a beating. He had been hit in the stomach 12 times, in the face 3 times and before Beast boy could hit him anywhere else, the titans had to to stop him, before he did something that he might regret later on in life. They called the police and put Robin in jail.

-epilogue-

It has been couple of weeks since the incident. Robin was sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder and kidnapping.

Cyborg decided to give up his position as the leader of the original titans. The stress was becoming overwhelming for him. He gave his position as the team leader to Raven, which she gladly accepted.

Beast boys and Ravens friendship never fully recovered. He had tried to apologize to her many times, but she would only respond with 'hmph' and leave. It pained Raven when she did that, but she was afraid to forgive him after what he had done to her. She was still love him, but he belonged to Argent now and nothing was ever going to change that.

Beast boy and Argent left the tower couple of days after the incident. They were worried about their daughters safety, so they did the only logical thing and leave. They didn't tell the others, where they were going, but promised to call once they got there.

Now they are living in a secluded tropical island, away from crime. They lived near the beach like Argent had always wanted to. They couldnt be any happier. They had everything that they could have possibly ever want a house, a beach, but most importantly a family. They still kept in touch with their friends, but they barely left the island.

Argent eventually gave birth to the second child. This time it was a boy. It shared most physical similarities with Argent, but he did have few things in common with Beast boy. They named him Nikolai

-END-

this is it. I had a lot of fun writing this story.

The story took a different turn to what I had originally planned, but it ened up being better in the end.

Thanks Waterfire98 for helping me improve some of my chapters.

I think I might go through my chapters in the future and try to

improve them.

Oh well i'll get on with the next story soon. The story will be called 'RUNAWAY LOVERS'

Reviews would be appreciated. :)


End file.
